True love always
by Atir18
Summary: I am Blair and you are Damon. You are me and I am you. I will stand by you always...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Surrounded By Idiots**

Damon was sitting in the coffee shop by himself at a booth. He had just gotten into the city sometime early that morning and it was just kind of well…weird. It had been at least two years since he had been back and well things were different but at the same time they weren't. It wasn't hard for…

Blair moved to get in line to get her daily cup of coffee. She crossed her arms as she waited impatiently to order, silently glancing across the coffee shop when she saw him. She had read on Gossip Girl earlier that morning that he was back, but she did not imagine that she would be running into him so soon.

As she waited in line, she debated on whether or not she should approach him. The last time she saw him, things did not exactly end too well — at least in her mind.

After paying for her coffee, she went over to where Damon was sitting, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to drop a line. "You're back

That I am," Damon said raising his blue eyes up to meet with Blair's. He thought it was kind of funny. New York was a big city and yet it seemed easy for him to run into the people that he knew.

"You can sit down," he said motioning to the empty seat across from him, "unless you're leaving."

Blair hesitated for a second before nodding. Her class didn't start for an hour and she was sort of glad to see Damon too. They had been friends for the longest time and it would be good to catch up a little.

"You look good." she said, as she took a seat.

Damon grinned a little nodding, "Thank you. You do too." He didn't think Blair could really look anything less than beautiful but he didn't want to tell her that evne though he figured she already knew.

"Heard you got into Columbia? That's pretty impressive if I do say so myself," Damon paused to take a sip of his drink, "running that place just as well as you did high school?"

Blair shrugged. "Columbia is no Yale, but at least it's better than NYU." she said. She took a sip from her coffee before continuing, "A lot of things have changed. I'm not the same person as I was in high school, at least not entirely. I'm trying to focus on my future more, for now." she said, smiling at him.

"How about you? What have you been up to?" she asked. Ever since he left, she hadn't heard much about him. It was funny how she almost felt like they were strangers now.

Damon shrugged a little, "Just kind of been around I guess. Traveling around just…staying out of New York."

Damon looked down a bit when he said that. He wondered if anyone else found it odd that out of everyone he wanted to get out of New York the most and stay out. But while people _knew_ Damon they didn't know everything.

"But my dad needed some help with a few business deals and called me so I figured I'd come for a little while and help out," Damon continued with a nod, "so here I am."

Blair nodded, her eyes focusing on her coffee. So he wasn't staying. He was just going to be here to help his father out, then he'd be gone again. She was still mad at him for leaving, mad that he didn't even call, that he didn't return any of her messages, that he didn't even make an effort to keep in touch. And now he was here, only to leave her once again.

Blair tried her best to muster up a smile. "I see. Well, you can always drop by the penthouse if you ever want to hang out." she said, trying to be polite. She was already regretting her decision to approach him. All her feelings from the past suddenly caught up with her and it was making her uncomfortable.

Damon took in a breath before letting it out, "I didn't expect to just leave like that Blair," he said knowing there was still a lot of unfinished business between them. "I was just going to leave and have it be that but I felt like I owed it to you. Like it wouldn't be fair if I just left and didn't tell you."

Damon leaned back in his seat as he ran his fingers through his hair, "You were with Chuck and it didn't seem like that was ending anytime soon so I didn't think it mattered. You seemed happy and in love. I figured it just wouldn't matter."

"And you thought that it was fair of you to throw that all out on me and just leave?" she said, her tone more hurt than mad. She avoided his gaze, knowing that looking him would only make things worse for her. "We were friends. You didn't even call. You just… disappeared."

"Why so we can make it harder?" Damon asked looking at her. "So maybe we'd stay caught for the first month or two but it would have died off. Then you would have been mad at me for not calling or I would have been mad at you for not calling and then we'd just be in a mess and I wanted to avoid that."

Damon took in a breath, "It's not like you asked me to stay either. I remember very clearly at the end of the conversation you told me to leave."

"I didn't know what I was supposed to say, Damon. You just sprung it out on me." she answered, a little frustrated. A part of her wished he didn't say anything to her in the first place. It just ruined their friendship. "When I asked you to leave, I didn't mean for you to go off to some place else and not talk to me for two years."

"Well next time I decide to spill my heart out I'll be sure not to," Damon said as he got up grabbing his coffee from the table. "It was nice seeing you Blair. I'll try not to wait two years before starting another conversation."

"Unbelievable." she muttered under her breath. "Fine. Just go, Damon. Go ahead, and leave me like you always do. You know, for someone who claims to have feelings for me, you sure do a great job at showing it." She looked at him, her eyes filled with hurt and resentment. She shifted her gaze back to her coffee, shaking her head. "Or maybe you've already moved on."

She felt so stupid to be still hung up on Damon after all these years. Serena was the only one who knew about her feelings for him. She made her promise not to tell anybody, especially Damon because she was too scared to lose what they already had. She had no idea that he felt the same way about her but by then it had already been too late. Not that it mattered anymore, it seemed.

Always leaving you?" Damon couldn't believe his ears. "I left _once_ Blair. I graduated, I didn't know what the hell I was going to do with my life, and I sure as hell wasn't going to take the same road my father too."

Damon took in a breath as he shook his head, "If you felt the same way about me well then you should have said something about it before I left because that would have been the only reason why I stayed. _You_ would have been the only reason why I would have stayed."

"Okay, first of all, I _never_ said anything about feeling the same way. And hypothetically speaking, if I did have feelings for you, it wouldn't have made a difference anyway. I was already with Chuck." she said, careful not to admit her feelings for him. Not now, when things were going so great with Chuck. Besides, he said so himself — he wasn't staying and she wasn't even sure if he still felt the same way about her as he did two years ago.

"Fine," Damon said holding up one of his hands in surrender, "fine you don't care about me that's fine. I didn't expect you to really. I mean you have your knight in shining dickwad Chuck so I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Don't you _dare_ say that I don't care about you Damon." she said, her voice rising. "You know that's not true."

"Really? Well you have a great way of showing it," Damon replied deciding to take a line from Blair. "I never wanted to hurt you and if I did I'm sorry. You're the last person I would ever want to hurt Blair and you know that. I didn't come back here to fight with you either."

"I know." _You came back to help out your father. _"I'm sorry, the past is the past. Can we just please forget about this and go back to the way we were?" she asked softly. She didn't want to fight with him either. All she wanted to do was just spend some time with him before he left again.

"I think we can do that," Damon said quietly before just pulling her into his arms for a hug kissing the top of her head. "I really have missed you though Blair. I know what I did might have been a dick move but….I did miss you."

"I really missed you too." she said softly. _More than you know._ Blair breathed deep as she hugged him back, holding onto him a little longer than she should have.

She glanced at the time and saw that it had almost been an hour since she arrived at the coffee shop. "Walk me to class?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Surrounded By Idiots**** 2**

Damon smiled nodding, "Of course." He left the coffee shop with Blair, discarding his coffee cup in the nearest trash can before shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"So this future of yours," Damon said looking over at her, "what do you plan to do with it? I mean you have Columbia, you're with Chuck…what's your plan?"

"Well, I want to become an editor of a fashion magazine. I'm actually an intern at W right now and it's pretty busy but I'm handling it quite well, I think." she said, looking back at him. "Chuck and I, we're trying to build our futures together."

"Well, I want to become an editor of a fashion magazine. I'm actually an intern at W right now and it's pretty busy but I'm handling it quite well, I think." she said, looking back at him. "Chuck and I, we're trying to build our futures together."

"Well best of luck to you then," Damon replied trying not to sound bitter at the mentioning of Chuck. "I'm sure you'll do great Blair. If anyone can make it anywhere it's definitely you."

He nudged her a little bit giving her a smile before looking ahead of him. Here he was two years out of high school and he had no clue what he was going to be doing with his life. Maybe Damon would just be a professional floater. Going from one place to another, never really calling anywhere home.

"Thanks." she smiled, missing the hint of bitterness in Damon's tone. "How about you? What are your plans? Anyone special in your life?" she asked as nonchalantly as possible. She didn't want him to think she was fishing for information on his love life.

"Nope," Damon said with a shake of his head, "I'm very much single."

Damon sighed a little looking off to the side, "I don't have any plans really. I've kind of just been floating around I guess. I've never been happier really in a sense. I mean sure everyone else has big plans for their lives and I should feel like a bum but…I guess I'm just figuring it all out. Who said your future has to be rushed right?"

Blair felt her heart skip a beat when he mentioned he was single. She mentally slapped herself as she did so, reminding herself that they were friends, that was all. She turned to him, smiling, "That's true. We're still young and there's so much more to experience. I personally am getting stressed from all the work that's been piling up on me recently. I really need to relax myself but I never seem to quite find the time."

"Well when you find the time," Damon said giving her a smile as he looked over at her, "you should come out and get a drink with me so we can catch up more. A few years is hard to sum up in an hour."

"I would love to. Tonight, perhaps?" she asked. She'd already finished almost all of her work that day and she was pretty sure she could make it by then.

Damon smiled nodding, "Tonight would be perfect. Not like I have any plans anyway." Damon was happy that him and Blair would be going out for drinks that night. In all honesty he had missed her probably more than he missed anyway from the Upper East Side.

Blair chuckled at him. "Well, this is me." she said, stopping at the gates of her department. "I'm really happy that you're back." she smiled, as she turned to face him.

Damon smiled at her while nodding, "Surprisingly I'm happy that I'm back too." He knew that his earlier conversation with Blair could have gone totally wrong but he was glad it didn't. The last thing he wanted was her to be mad at him the whole time that he was back.

"I'll text you tonight," Damon said tilting his head to the side, "tell you where to meet me."

"I'll be waiting." she said, biting her lip to suppress her smile. "I have to go now. See you tonight." Blair smiled to herself as she walked to class, excited and happy that Damon was back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I did what i had to, to win**

Chuck had decided to surprise Blair after her class and pick her up, he hadn't seen her for almost a day and he already missed her.  
>He waited by his limo, thinking about damon being back and considering all things that could be damaged bacuase of him, for one, Bass industires and then there was…<p>

Blair was walking out when she spotted Chuck's limo parked across the school. She smiled as she went over to the limo immediately.

"Hey" she said, as she entered the limo. She placed her bag and her books beside her before her hands pulled Chuck into a kiss. "I've missed you."

"i've missed you too," he replied when he drew his lips away from hers "how was your da, beautiful?"

Blair shrugged. "Like any other. Penelope mixed up my schedule _again_, but I managed to talk to my professors and they're willing to let it slide in exchange for a paper." she said, rolling her eyes. "Oh, and have you heard that Damon's back

Chuck rolled his eyes, "yep." he said, with a tone of dislike, "he contacted me earlier today, he's still just as self absorbed as i remember." he closed his eyes and leaned his head againt the chair, has he contacted you?"

"Not exactly. I kind of ran into him while I was getting my coffee earlier this morning." she said. "What's the deal with you two anyway? You used to be friends before your fathers had a fallout. What happened to that?"

"We stopped talking,thats all." Chuck lied, truth be told the only real problem he had with Damon was the feelings he had for Blair. He wouldnt usually be worried about that, but this tine wwas different, because even if Blair never admitted it, Chuck alwayd knew that she shared the same feelings, but there was no way he was going to voice this to Blair, it would only result in a fight.

"Oh, well that's such a shame. I feel like the two of you would get along really well. Then again, it's not like he's here to stay anyway." she said, almost sounding bitter. "How was your day?"

"and that bothers you? Chuck asked, picking up on her bitterness which annoyed him some what. " and i highly doubt we woul get along." he said, taking no notice of her question.

"Of course it does, Chuck. He's been one of my closest friends ever since we were young. It doesn't matter what I feel anyway." she said. Frankly, she was not amused at the way Chuck was questioning her about Damon. She had always made it clear that they were just friends and to her knowledge, she's never done anything to make him doubt her. "And what makes you say that wouldn't you get along?"

ell they say opposites attract, and i guess me and Damon are very similar, so we repeal, which i an bot really bothered by." he said reaching for a galss and pouring him self a scotch, he took a sip before he continued, "i'm sorry Blair, but i just dont trust him

"Okay then, whatever you say." she said, as she slumped back on her seat. She wasn't about to force Chuck to get along with Damon. If he didn't like the latter, that was his problem but she wasn't about to stop hanging out with Damon just because Chuck didn't trust him. She didn't even understand why he didn't.

Chuck felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and by hearing Blair's phone too he knew it was a gossip girl blast.

Spotted:

B and the long absent Blue Eyes, who would have thought this bad boy was back to create some havoc. What does Chuck think of this? Be careful C., our Queen may have found another dark prince to steal her heart. B and Blue Eyes binding over coffee, this is something Lonely Boy would approve.

Xoxo

Gossip Girl

He read through it quickly and by the end of it he felt worried. So Blair and Damon had spent the morning together, he didnt't appreciate the warning that came with the blast either. his heart was pounding as he looked at Blair, his mouth slightly open, he swllowed and tightened his jaw. Chuck put his phone back as he turned to looked out side the window, not wanting to be the first to speak. What if gosip girl was right, what if damon took everything Chuck had ever loved? Chuck slodee his eyes, he didnt even want to imagine what that would be like.

Blair checked her phone and rolled her eyes upon seeing the blast. She looked over to Chuck, who was obviously affected by what he just read. "You know that the Gossip Girl blast is just trying to make things seem like something else, right? Damon and I are friends. That's all we've ever been and that's all we are." Blair reached out to turn Chuck's face so that he was looking at her. "I love _you_, you know that."


	4. Chapter 4

Waspoid prince tries to score

"I love you too." He said and he nodded slowly, agreeing with her, "I also know that you had feelings for him before he left." He confessed, his voice in a low-but rough-whisper. He always knew, but finally voicing it now made it all that much more real, and he didn't like it one bit.

"What?" she said gently, shaking her head. "We're just friends, Chuck." she told him. Serena was the only one who knew, and she was sworn to secrecy. Anything Chuck thought she felt for Damon, she was sure he was just guessing it. He couldn't possibly know.

"I know you better, then I know myself Blair." He looked into her eyes, "And i know when you're lying too. I saw the way you use to look at him, the way your eyes lit up every time he was close, I wanted to ignore it so badly but it was always there." He looked down to avoid looking at her, he didn't want to see he's findings confirmed in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Chuck. That was a long time ago. A lot of things have happened since he went away." she said. "I love you. We're building our futures together, remember? Him coming back doesn't change any of that.

"I know," he said, "I just can't help but worry, It's not you, it's him." he said taking her hand in his, "Just please, don't get pulled into any of his games."

Blair scoffed. "Please Chuck. You forget who you're talking to." she said, smiling at him. "And I'm pretty sure Damon won't try anything."

Chuck smirked and leaned in to kiss Blair quickly, "Hmmm you're right," He said, Blair would never betray him like that, he had nothing to worry about, "What are we doing tonight?"

"Oh, well…I've sort of already made plans with Damon tonight." she said, biting her lip and feeling a little guilty. "I can come by the Empire after though, if you want. Or tomorrow night?"

Oh, right." Chuck said quietly, not wanting to worry too much about it, "Well, yeah, if you don't mind, you can come to the Empire after wards?" This way Blair couldn't go on later with Damon and she could come home to him.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then." she said, smiling at him. "Well, I have around 20 minutes until I have to be at work. Anything you want to do?"

Sightings

B and C holding hands and wandering around Fifth Avenue. How cute are they, could it be the dark king is afraid of loosing his queen?

N and R on a carriage ride in Central Park, while S. is shopping at Barney's.

No word where Lonely Boy might be hiding.

Also spotted. Blue Eyes in John Varvatos boutique , is he buying something to surprise our Queen?

Always seeking the truth

Xoxo Gossip Girl


	5. Chapter 5

Chair is for love

Actually, yes." He said, thinking of the real reason he picked her up. "I have something i want to show you." He smiled at her.

Blair's face lit up. "What? What is it?" she asked, curious and excited.

Chuck laughed at her happiness when she found out he had something planned for her, "It's nothing i can give you, it's a place, and you're going to have to wait until we get there, it's a surprise." he smiled at her, excited himself.

"Fine." she said, glaring a little. Blair always loved surprises but patience was not one of her strengths. "Can you give me little clue?"

"By the time i give you a clue, we'll be there." He said, refusing to fold, "Don't worry it's just down the road."

A couple minutes later the lime drew to a stop and Chuck got out first, looking up to the the Restaurant, _The Four Seasons_, The place that Chuck and Blair had their first official date. he smiled to himself before putting his hand out to Blair, helping her get out of the Car.

Blair took his hand and smiled as she got out of the limo. She entwined her hand in his arm, giving Chuck a kiss on the cheek. "I can't believe it's been forever since we've been here." she said, remembering their first date. Everything had been lovely, including Chuck —which surprised her then, but she had grown accustomed to his sweetness over the years. She loved how she was the only one who got to see that side of him.

"I know," He said smiling, taking her inside and sitting at a table that was reserved. "I was hoping for a meal but seeming as you only have 20 minutes, i can tell you my news over a drink." he smirked at her.

She sat down beside Chuck and turned to face him. "What news?" she asked.

"Well, i've decided, to buy this place," he said, the smile fading when he continued. "I figured that the chance of me holding on to Bass industries any longer are slim, and i just need a back up plan, when i found out this place was on the market…" Chuck looked around, "I thought it would be the perfect place." he looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh my god! Chuck, that's great news." she said, smiling at him for a second before her becoming worried. "Wait, is Bass Industries in serious trouble?" She knew there were a few problems but she didn't realize that it had come to this.

Chuck sighed "There are some things about my father and his past resurfacing, and it's not looking good for the business," he took a sip of his drink. "And it's not looking good for my name. If i do hold onto it, it would only be a matter of time before the board sell out their shares, noone wants to work with a Bass anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Chuck." she said, as her hand moved to hold his hand. "This is a smart move, investing on something else while it's still early." She looked at him sadly. "How are you dealing with all of this?"

He squeezed Blair's hand softly, "Well, seeming as i already have the Thorpe's on my ass and now an anonymous bidder, i already knew it wouldn't be long until i didn't have it anymore." He decided to keep out the part where he considered contacting Jack, because that would only upset Blair, "So now, i think once it's all over, i will feel so relieved."

"I'm sure that in the end, everything will turn out fine. You're Chuck Bass." she said, smiling at him as she caressed his face gently.

"I believe that too." He said leaning into to kiss her, "Because you believe in me, and in the end, if things don't work out, it won't matter, because i'll always have you."

Blair smiled as she looked into the eyes of the man beside her. So much had changed. Both she and Chuck had grown up, past games already. It was everything she had ever hoped for.

"and there's one more thing," he smiled, "When i buy it, we're going to open an exclusive room, for the elite, and i want to name it after you."

"No." she said, her eyes wide. "No way, are you serious?" she said, grinning at him as she pulled him into a kiss. "Wow, this is crazy!"

Of course, i want you to be a part of it," he said smiling happily, all his worries of Damon immediately dissolved. "This can be _our _restaurant, i want to do this with you at my side."

"I would be honored to share this with you, Chuck." she said, grinning at him. "I'm so proud of you.. proud of the man that you've become."

Chuck smiled at her, "I'm really trying to do good this time," He assured her, "And i will continue impressing you, no more games, and you will _always _come first in my life."

Blair smiled at him. "We've come such a long way. I really think we're going to make it this time around." she said, feeling confident about their relationship more than ever.

Me too," He agreed, "I love you." He said pulling her into a kiss, letting it go on longer then it should have in public before pulling away, "If we delay any long, you're going to be late for work," He said, secretly hoping she would not go and spend the afternoon with him, but he knew she had to go and he looked forward to seeing her again tonight.

"I love you too, Chuck." she said, smiling at him. She glanced at the time and stood up quickly. "Oh my god. Epperly would kill me if I get in late for work


	6. Chapter 6

What do we talk about when we're not talking about love

Damon was happy to be out having drinks with Blair. It meant that they could really catch up without much time constraints and well it meant he could spend some time with her and he couldn't complain about that.

He ordered their drinks over at the bar before looking at her, "So fill me in. Tell me about all the things I've missed since I've been gone."

"Not much, really. My mom got married to this guy, Cyrus. I hated him at first but not anymore. He's wonderful and he makes my mom happy." she said, smiling as she thought of her step father. "Dorota got pregnant and got married too to Vanya, can you believe it?" she grinned. "Serena's still the same. New guy every other month. Dan Humphrey and I are friends now." she said, pausing to look at Damon. "And Chuck and I have been on and off for awhile, but we're trying to get past that and have a more mature relationship now."

"Wow," Damon said looking at her with wide eyes before taking a sip of his drink, "I did miss a lot. I'll have to like send Dorota a late happy getting pregnant and having a baby present or something." Damon laughed a little before continuing, "Serena. I miss her. Chuck, eh. Your relationship with Chuck, eh. This Cyrus guy, am I going to get to meet him? I know I'm a little late but I still have to make sure he's good enough for your mom."

Damon and his family had been pretty close to the Waldorfs and well if Damon wasn't with Chuck he was usually with Blair so it was no surprise that he would be close with her parents.

"You should come by the penthouse one of these days." she said, laughing. "I'm sure everyone at home would be delighted to see you. Dorota's baby is the most adorable thing. Serena's staying at my place too. Plus, my mom and I would love for you to meet Cyrus. I warn you though, he's quite the hugger."

"I'm not a hugger," Damon said looking at her. He really wasn't. Sure he might have hugged Blair but that was probably as far as his hugging went.

"But I guess I can make an exception since he is family and all," Damon teased. "But yeah I'll come by The Empire. It'd be nice to see everyone again."

"So tell me about what you did when you were gone. Where did you go and who did you meet?" she asked, smiling. "With your good looks, you can't tell me that you didn't meet anyone." she said, as her thoughts drifted to the girl with him in his iphone's wallpaper

Damon smiled a bit shrugging a little, "All of the place really. Stayed with some family members for a while outside of the city. I mean sure I met some people, made some friends. Elena," he said pointing at her since he was giving her crap about that picture, "she's a nice girl. I mean sure okay, maybe something happened, but at the end of the day we decided we were better off being friends."

''She put up that picture on my phone not me, she said that having a picture of a guitar wasn't much of a turn on for girls"

Blair felt nervous, she was afraid to ask what she wanted. Blair Waldorf was never afraid. She felt a pang of jealousy when Damon mentioned that something happened with him and Elena. She shook it off, reminding herself that she was happy with Chuck

"What you had with her was it passion?"

Damon looked up into her eyes and answered: "No, it was not passion. I only fell in love once in my life"

Damon took another sip of his drink before setting the glass back down on the table, "But other than that I've just been on my own. I mean you live on the Upper East Side where your whole life is planned out for you and I didn't want that. I didn't want to get out of high school and go into business I just…didn't. So…I took some time to think about what I wanted. I don't think I'm any closer to the answer but getting out of the city for a while was something I needed."

. "So for now, you're helping out with your dad's business?" she asked, taking a sip in her drink. "I know how hard it can be, trying to figure out what you want. I had the same problem only a few months ago… but you'll figure it out sooner or later." she said, smiling at him. "Things just tend to fall into place when you least expect it."

Damon took in a breath as he nodded, "Yeah my dad has a few business deals he wants to put in place and….he has a sneak attack for Bass Industries."

Blair placed her drink down as she looked at Damon, alarmed. "You're going up against Bass Industries?" she said, her tone worried. This was not good at all. "I don't understand."

"My father is," Damon corrected her, "I'm just being a good son by helping." Damon sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "It's not something that I _want_ to do Blair it's something that I have to do."

Blair looked away from him. "You don't _have _to." she muttered. She was sure this was going to end badly between Damon and Chuck. She knew she was going to get caught in between this whole mess whether or not she wanted it. Blair knew she couldn't ask Damon to just ditch his father to save Chuck. Not that he would do that anyway. He wasn't exactly Chuck's biggest fan

"Yeah I do," Damon said quietly looking at Blair before looking away from her. He knew this would cause issues but his hands were tied. Blood was thicker than water and he couldn't just turn his back on his father because Blair wanted him to.

Blair looked at him silently as she finished her drink and ordered another one. She knew it was pointless to argue but that didn't make her any less worried. They stayed quiet for awhile, and Blair noticed that Damon seemed distant and in deep thought. Fifteen minutes later, Blair held her third drink in hand as she looked over to him. "We can talk about it, or we can dance." she said, "Take your pick"

Please Review my story and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Friendly day, turned D-day for B

"Family secret I'll take to the grave," Damon replied simply as he stood up taking Blair's hand, "I'd rather dance with you than talk anyone." Damon gave Blair a smile before leading her over to the dance floor.

"When you put it like that, you sound as if you're being forced to dance with me." she said, raising her eyebrow at him. She placed her arms on his shoulder as she began to move to the music.

"When you put it like that, you sound as if you're being forced to dance with me." she said, raising her eyebrow at him. She placed her arms on his shoulder as she began to move to the music.

"I would have chose dancing with you anyone," Damon replied with a grin as he moved to rest his hands along her waist. "There's a lot about my family and my father you don't know about Blair - that no one knows about it. It's better if it's kept that way."

"You're making me worried, Damon. You know you can trust me, right? I mean if there's anything at all that you want to talk about… I'm here for you." she said with a small smile. Her hands moved to wrap around his neck as she rested her head in his chest. She closed her eyes, feeling his heartbeat. She had almost forgotten the way her heart raced when she was so close to him

"I know," Damon said resting his chin gently on the top of her head, "but I don't want to talk about it. One day, maybe I will just….not tonight."

"Okay" she whispered. Blair knew that family was always a sensitive topic for Damon. He'll talk to her when he was ready. Right now, she decided to just enjoy this dance with him.

"I'm having fun though," Damon said smiling a little. "It's nice to have my friend back you know."

"Me too." she said softly. _Friends._ That was all they were ever going to be now. Blair sighed as she thought about Damon spilling his heart out to her that night. She had been so scared yet happy at the same time, to know that Damon felt the same way she did. He had been so sure of his feelings for her but it had been too late. A sad smile crept upon her face as she wondered if Damon still felt the same way for her right now.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked pulling back a little. He knew something was going on in that head of hers.

Blair looked up to his blue eyes as she debated whether or not to ask him if he still had feelings for her. She wanted to know, so badly but she knew that if he did, it would change a lot of things. She smiled and decided to just go with, "That night you told me you had feelings for me." She looked away from his gaze, afraid that he'd be able to read her emotions if she stared into his eyes for too long.

Damon watched her, "What about that night Blair?" He didn't know what else there was to say about it. He confessed his feelings and he left. It was pretty cut and dry.

She was about to ask him if he still felt the same way, but decided against it at the last second. "Nothing." she sighed. "I just think about it a lot, that's all." Her heart was pounding and them being so close wasn't helping at all. Taking his hand, she said, "I think I need another drink."

Damon nodded, "Alright." He said as he followed her to the bar noticing how their hands didn't part until they got to the bar.

Damon ordered another drink for himself as he sat down on the stool in front of the bar. He knew Blair was thinking about something and he wondered if she was afraid to say it or afraid of his reaction.

Blair ordered the strongest drink they had. She knew it was probably a bad idea, since she already had quite a few drinks earlier but all these feelings she was having right now was driving her mad and she needed to let loose.

A couple of drinks later, her head was starting to spin as she laughed at something Damon was saying. What that was, she wasn't really sure. "You're such an idiot, Damon." she said, in between giggles. "You're an idiot."


	8. Chapter 8

Girls go gaga over secret lovers

Damon grinned holding his hands out, "How am I an idiot? You're going to hurt someone's feelings one day just throwing that word around like it's nothing you know." He pointed at her before reaching for his drink but knocked it over with his hand, "Oops."

"See!" she squealed, laughing even harder. "You're an idiot! You're an idiot." she repeated over and over, as her hands punched his arm lightly. "I hate you for leaving me." she told him, her words slurred from all the alcohol. "You're an idiot, Damon. I don't understand how you couldn't see how much I loved you ever since.." she giggled, "ever since I was eight and you were eleven." She pouted a little, before downing the rest of her drink and ordering another one.

Damon seemed to immediately sober up with her words. If she felt that way he didn't understand why she couldn't have told him before he left. Instead, he left feeling like a pathetic loser for loving a girl for so long that could never love him back.

"We should go," Damon said getting up trying to steady himself, "need to get you home."

"To Chuck. I promised Chuck I would go home to him after going out with you tonight." she said, standing up, trying to balance herself as she continued to giggle. "I think he might be jealous of you." she said, before stumbling over and losing consciousness.

Damon was bending over her shaking her shoulders, "Blair," he said his face close to hers, "Blair wake up. Don't make me hit you. Wake up."

Blair felt like her head was spinning faster and faster. She could feel Damon hovering above her, as she opened her eyes a little. She saw a blurred image of Damon's face so close to her and her breath hitched. Her hands moved to play with his hair a little. "You're so handsome." she said, before her head started to pound. "Can you just please take me home?"

Blair felt like her head was spinning faster and faster. She could feel Damon hovering above her, as she opened her eyes a little. She saw a blurred image of Damon's face so close to her and her breath hitched. Her hands moved to play with his hair a little. "You're so handsome." she said, before her head started to pound. "Can you just please take me home?"

"Yeah of course," he said softly as Damon scooped her up into his arms. It wasn't long before they were back at the penthouse and Damon had Blair in her room. He set down some asprin and a glass of water on the nightstand.

"I should probably go…"

"It's late and it's dark. You can stay here." she said, sitting up from her bed to take her clothes off so that she could breathe. It was a good thing she chose to wear a more or less wholesome underwear that day — at least as wholesome as it could get anyway. She moved over to the side so that there was space for him on her bed and drank the aspirin on her nightstand before slumping her head on the pillow.

Damon took in a breath as he slipped his shirt off before moving to lay down next to her, "Remember when we were kids and I had that crazy idea I was going to be a musician some day?" Damon grinned a little at the memory. "I got a guitar and I used to force you to listen to me play."

Blair turned to her side so that she was facing him. "Yeah, I do remember." she said softly. "You always thought it was crazy, but I always told you that it wasn't. You're better than you think you are." she smiled. "I used to imagine that the love songs you were singing were all for me." she sighed. "It's what made me fall for you back then."

Blair turned to her side so that she was facing him. "Yeah, I do remember." she said softly. "You always thought it was crazy, but I always told you that it wasn't. You're better than you think you are." she smiled. "I used to imagine that the love songs you were singing were all for me." she sighed. "It's what made me fall for you back then."

"Well they were," Damon said giving her a look. "Who did you think I was singing about?" Damon said teasingly.

Blair turned around so that he couldn't see her reaction - or that she was blushing. "I had no idea." she said, her heart pounding. She calmed herself down before turning to face him again, the question she had wanted to ask him still burning at the back of her mind. It was probably best not to mention it though, seeing as she would most likely forget half of what happened when she woke up the next morning. "How come you never pursued that?" she asked.

Damon's eyes got kind of distant with the question. _How come you never pursued that?_ His father was one of the reasons. No son of his was going to do something outside of the family business. He was just a kid then - thinking of crazy ideas on what he wanted to do with his life. He also remembered the night his father smashed his guitar.

"Just didn't," Damon said quietly forcing a smile.

Blair could sense that something was wrong again, and she immediately regretted asking him. He hand reached out touch the side of his face as one of her fingers twirled around in his hair. Her eyes locked with his as she smiled at him sadly. Blair knew that there was only one thing that could make Damon pull away, even from her. They never talked about his family. He didn't want to and she didn't push. "Are you okay?" she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Lifestyles of the rich and famous

"I haven't been okay in a while," Damon said honestly looking at her. "The only time I ever really felt okay was when I was with you. It was like nothing else that was going in my life really matter you know? Then the time would come where I would have to go home and I would never want to."

"Why not?" she asked, her eyes looked at him, wondering what it was that he had been keeping from her all these years. She held his hand in hers to show him that she was right there. And if he wasn't prepared to tell her still, she'd wait patiently until he was.

Why not?" she asked, her eyes looked at him, wondering what it was that he had been keeping from her all these years. She held his hand in hers to show him that she was right there. And if he wasn't prepared to tell her still, she'd wait patiently until he was.

Damon wanted to tell her but there was something that was stopping him. He just couldn't get it out. But he couldn't let people know. He couldn't let anyone know.

"I'm tired," he said softly. Damon didn't even realized he had teared up until he blinked and felt one of the tears escape down his cheek.

Blair nodded. "Okay." she whispered, squeezing his hand lightly before wiping away his tear. She moved towards him, leaning up to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I love you." she said, her voice was soft but loud enough for him to hear. She wished she could tell him… that what she really meant to say was that she was in love with him, even after all these years. She looked at him sadly. "Goodnight, Damon."

She laid back on the bed, silently wondering what it was that Damon couldn't bring himself to tell her. Something bothered her… the way he said that he hadn't been okay in awhile.. what did that mean? She promised herself that she would try to spend more time with him, if that could make him feel even a little bit better.

Damon turned so his back was facing her. He felt like a hole had just been punched through his chest. _I love you._ He knew how she meant it but he wished that it could mean something else.

Damon waited for a while before he figured that Blair was asleep. He got out of bed making sure not to disturb her as he put his shirt back on and headed downstairs. He wasn't going to leave. He told her he would stay and he would but he couldn't sleep and he didn't want to just lay in bed with his thoughts.

He went over to the piano and sat down in front of it. He didn't know how loud it actually was and he hoped when he started playing that it didn't wake Blair up.

Blair woke up in the middle of the night. Her head still hurt a little bit as she sat up and looked over to the other side of the bed. She could hear the faint sound of a sad but beautiful melody and wondered where it was coming from.

She felt drawn to it, so she got out of bed and put on a robe and silently went out of her room to follow the sound. She descended the stairs quietly, and her heart stopped at the sight of Damon on the piano. She'd forgotten that she had asked him to stay over. She stood at the base of the stairs as she watched him play, her heart filling up with so much emotion. She felt like the song was telling her of Damon's sorrow and her tears began to fall.

A few minutes later, the song was over. She wiped her tears and walked over to him, her hand touching his shoulder gently. "Hey you."


	10. Chapter 10

D is for love

Damon looked up as his hands slid off the keys, "Hey," he said giving her a small smile. "Sorry if I woke you. I couldn't sleep so I came down here and saw the piano."

Damon slid over on the bench a little so Blair could sit down next to him, "You feeling any better?"

Blair nodded. "I feel better. That was beautiful, Damon. I didn't know you could play the piano too." she said, as she sat beside him. She looked over to him, and her heart skipped a beat. The moonlight made his eyes look even more beautiful than they already were. She shifted her gaze elsewhere as soon as she realized that she was staring.

Blair nodded. "I feel better. That was beautiful, Damon. I didn't know you could play the piano too." she said, as she sat beside him. She looked over to him, and her heart skipped a beat. The moonlight made his eyes look even more beautiful than they already were. She shifted her gaze elsewhere as soon as she realized that she was staring.

Damon smiled a bit at her before he looked back down at the piano keys, "Thanks," he said quietly. He let silence linger between them before his fingers started idly playing with the keys again.

Blair watched him quietly as he started playing again. She smiled, music was obviously his passion. He looked so comfortable and he was just radiating with emotion. She couldn't remember when she last saw him like this.

Damon knew if he didn't start to sing that Blair would end up asking. The song wasn't his but it was the last song he listened to so he figured that he might as well just go with it, _"Feels like you're miles from here in other towns with lesser names. Where the unholy ghost doesn't tell Mary or William exactly what they want to hear. You remember the house on Ridge road told you and the Devil to both just leave me alone. If this is salvation I can you the trembling you'll just have to trust me. I'm scared,"_ Damon glanced over at Blair before fixing his eyes back on the keys, _"I am the patron saint of lost causes. Aren't we all to you just lost causes? Aren't we all just lost. Billy, don't you understand? Timothy stood as long as he could and now you made his faith disappear. More like a magician and less like a man of the cloth. We're not question God,"_ His voice got a little louder as he closed his eyes, _"just those he chose to carry on his cross we're not better you'll see just all of us, the lost causes. Aren't we all to you just lose causes. Aren't we all to you lost? Lost causes. So all we are to you is all we are is all we are all we are is all we are." _Damon stopped singing and let his playing take over as he opened his eyes his fingers moving over the keys effortlessly, "_Take what you will, what you will and leave. Could you kill, could you kill me. If the world was on fire and nothing was left but hope or desire and take all that I could bring forth, is this hell or am I on the floor over-desperate? Hold hands streaming of blood again? And then take full weight of me. Guard my dreams, figure this out. It's me on my own. Helpless,hurting, hell. Will you stay strong as you promised. Cause I'm stranded and bare. Meanness is washed up in all that I am is God. Take this and all then graces take me to a place of the father you never had. Ripping and breaking and teasing apart this is not heaven this is my hell."_

Tears welled up in her eyes as she listened to Damon singing, pouring his heart out. She couldn't imagine anyone having so much pain in their hearts. She knew that it was just a song, only it _wasn't_. It was Damon, stripped bare and raw of all his emotions. He was letting it all out through the song and she could feel the heart ache consuming her.

Silence lingered between them as the song ended. She turned to face Damon with her tear filled eyes, her fingers moving to turn his face toward hers. "Damon." she whispered, not knowing what else to say. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the side of his face as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Was it that bad?" Damon asked chuckling a little trying to make light of whatever was going on. He moved his arms around her as he went quiet. He knew why she was reacting to the song this way. It was hard to pretend like everything was okay when it was clear that nothing was okay. Nothing at all.

"Don't cry for me," he said quietly, "please."

Blair moved so that her head was resting on his shoulder. Her hand reached out for his, "I just wish… I wish there was something I could do to make it all better." she said softly.

Note: the song featured in this chapter is Fin- Anberlin


	11. Chapter 11

Sex poems aren't full of lies

Blair moved so that her head was resting on his shoulder. Her hand reached out for his, "I just wish… I wish there was something I could do to make it all better." she said softly.

"You're here with me," Damon said quietly lacing their fingers together, "that's more than enough for now I promise."

"I don't feel like it is." she said with a sad smile on her face. Seeing him like this was tearing her apart. She just wanted to understand so badly what it was that broke him. She wanted to kiss him, to try to ease his pain or at least make him forget about it for awhile, but she couldn't and it was killing her.

There's nothing you can do about it Blair," Damon said softly, "that's just how it is. Sometimes you can't help no matter how much you want to." Damon didn't want to burden Blair with his problems even if it was killing him to hold it all in.

"I don't want you to leave again." she said, looking up to him. "Please don't leave again."

I don't want you to leave again." she said, looking up to him. "Please don't leave again."

"There's nothing for me here," Damon said softly looking at her. "I don't have friends here besides you. Chuck practically hates me. Serena I have no idea how she feels. What do I have here?"

Blair's face fell at his words. She'd gotten her answer. He _didn't _feel the same way for her anymore… or at least, that's what it seemed like. She pulled back from him, forcing a smile as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want him to see her crying over him. "Can you just… I'll be back." she said, biting her lip. She looked back at him before she went to the nearest bathroom and turned on the sink so he couldn't hear her. She wasn't aware just how strong her feelings for him were still, until a few seconds ago.

Damon took in a breath as he followed her. He stood outside of the bathroom before knocking on the door, "Blair…" He closed his eyes as he allowed his rest to rest of the door.

"This doesn't mean I don't care about you I do. But I can't just stay here and watch you with Chuck I just can't. I can't just….put a smile on my face and pretend to be happy for you."

Blair cried her eyes out, blaming herself for letting him go two years ago. If she'd just been brave enough… but no, and now all of that was gone.

Blair wiped her tears away when she heard Damon at the other side of the door. Her heart was suddenly hopeful. She turned off the faucet and opened the door slowly. She found herself standing faced to face with him. "Why not?" she whispered.

Blair cried her eyes out, blaming herself for letting him go two years ago. If she'd just been brave enough… but no, and now all of that was gone.

Blair wiped her tears away when she heard Damon at the other side of the door. Her heart was suddenly hopeful. She turned off the faucet and opened the door slowly. She found herself standing faced to face with him. "Why not?" she whispered.

"Because I love you," Damon said his blue eyes staring into hers. "But I can't be selfish. That's why I left or part of it for that matter. You're not mine to have," he said as he reached out to tuck some of her hair behind her ear, "maybe you never were. But I can't take you from Chuck. He loves you."

"I've always been yours." she said, her voice cracking a little. "All my life, you've owned my heart." This was it. She gathered all of her courage to find the strength to tell him, "You still do."

"That doesn't change that you love Chuck," Damon replied looking at her. "I mean you do right? Why…why would you give any of that up?" Damon didn't know why he was asking. It wasn't as if Blair out right said she would give anything up for him. "I'm nothing special Blair."

"Haven't you been listening to me?" she asked, gently. "My heart belongs to you." she told him. "I can't lose you again, I won't. You have no idea how much it killed me when you left two years ago. I couldn't sleep, I started throwing up again… Don't you understand? I don't _want_ you in my life, Damon. I _need _you.

"Break up with Chuck," Damon said softly as he took Blair's face gently into his hands. "Break up with Chuck and then you can have me. We can try this. We can see if we can make this work Blair."

Blair nodded. "I'll break up with him, I promise." she said. She had no idea how she was going to break it to him but she was going to. For Damon. She took a deep breath. Blair was scared out of her mind with what she was doing. They had to make it work, they just had to. She knew that they were risking their friendship with this… it was the reason why she had always just kept her feelings to herself.. if they didn't make it, she would lose everything.. she couldn't take that

Damon kissed Blair's forehead before moving his arms around her just holding her. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. That him and Blair were actually going to try this. Damon could only hope that when Blair talked to Chuck that she didn't chicken out of it. He didn't think he could handle his heart getting toyed with right now.

"Why don't we go back upstairs," he said pulling out of the hug knowing Blair must have been tired now after crying, "get some sleep."

"Sleep actually sounds perfect." she said, smiling up at him. She was pretty spent. The whole night had been a roller coaster of emotions for her and she didn't think she could handle any more.


	12. Chapter 12

Scrawny westside poet has first taste of fame

Hey people!

Looks as if our Queen B and Blue Eyes were spotted at a bar last night. Seems as if the two got pretty tipsy until B was found on the floor. Don't worry though, Damon played a nice knight in shining armor substitute. My sources say he took her home like a good gentleman - only - he hasn't been seen leaving her penthouse.

What are you doing Blue Eyes?

Making sure our queen is okay or are you two up to something else?

xoxo Gossip Girl

Chuck was onto his second bottle of scotch and everything became fuzzy, he had a dinner ready and candles and flowers and everything he could think of for Blair to have a perfect night with him. But it was almost 3 in the morning now, and it was clear she wasn't going to come home any time soon….

Blair woke up early the next morning, with Damon still asleep beside her. She took a quick shower, dressed up and headed to The Empire as fast as she could. She hadn't had the time to think of what she was going to say yet, but she had already been feeling guilty about not coming home to him last night that she just wanted to see him and apologize already.

Blair entered his suite, looking around as she called out to him. The suite wreaked of alcohol. He'd been drinking. Blair's heart pounded as she searched for Chuck. She found him by the table, asleep with a bottle of scotch in his hand. "Chuck." she said, nudging him softly.

Chuck's eyes blinked a few times before he could concentrate on who was nudging him, "nice of you to show up." he slurred when he realized it was Blair in front of him. "better late than never, aye?" he said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry, Chuck. I didn't mean to not go home last night." she said, feeling guilty when she saw everything he had prepared for them. "I drank too much so Damon just took me back home."

"yeah, i thought it would be something like that." he said dryly as he got off the stool and stumbled towards the kitchen for some coffee. "And did Damon then leave?" he asked, though he already knew the answer from Gossip Girl.

"He didn't. He stayed the night..but nothing happened. I swear. We just slept, that was all." she said.

Chuck's jaw clenched, as he poured some scotch into his espresso, and sipped it slowly. "Glad you two had Fun." he finally said after a moment of silence.

"Chuck please." she said, moving to take the drink away from him. "It's too early in the morning for that." Blair took a seat beside him. "Nothing happened between us. You know I wouldn't cheat on you." she said softly.

"that's true," chuck said, letting her take his mug. "but then again you did stand mr up to spend the night with him." he pointed out, "you must see how that could annoy me some what. i mean how would you like it, if i went down to the bar, had a few drinks with a hooker and then bought her up for a sleep over?" he laughed at the scenario, he would never do that-anymore.

"I'm sorry Chuck, I didn't plan on standing you up." she sighed. "I was pretty wasted last night, I couldn't even walk. I can't even remember half of the things that happened."

"Why did you get so drunk?" he asked, concerned for the first time that morning. "that's not like you, is everything ok?"

"I.. I'm not really sure Chuck. One minute we were dancing and the next thing I knew, I was in my bed taking aspirin." she said, avoiding his gaze. She didn't remember most of what happened at the bar, but everything else that happened afterward was clear in her head. Damon playing the piano, telling her that he was still in love with her… asking her to break up with Chuck if she wanted them to have a chance..

Well, as long as you ok now," Chuck said, leaning in to kiss the side of her head, "you are, aren't you?"

_I don't think I'll ever be okay after what I'm going to do._ Blair closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something." she said. "Last night made me realize some things…" Words couldn't describe how awful she felt at that moment. Chuck had been nothing but great and loving and supportive of her, yet here she was, minutes away from breaking his heart. "You were right, Chuck. I was in love with Damon. I still am." she said silently as she waited for him to react.

Chuck looked away from her and he could feel his hear shattering into millions of pieces, he breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. "That's ok, we're Chuck and Blair, we can work through it." he said, tearing his own false hope behind his words.

Blair shook her head. "It's over, Chuck. I'm so sorry, but I can't keep fooling myself anymore and I don't want to string you along. It wouldn't be fair to you." She reached out to touch his hand but decided against it, unsure of how he would take it. "For what it's worth, I really did love you… more than I ever thought possible."

Chuck shook his head, "No." he said breathing a laugh, "I need you Blair." he couldnt believe it, after everything that they had been through together, it all doesn't mean anything now because Damon was back? "Don't do this to me Blair." he almost yelled, pushing off the bench and walking away from her. Everything was so perfect yesterday, this had to be some kind of sick joke.

"I'm so sorry Chuck. Believe me, I am. I feel awful about this." she said, following after him. She knew it was pointless. There was nothing she could say to make this better.

"Everything I believed about my father, everything I wanted to be and needed to be for him, it was all based on lies"

Chuck couldn't understand why everything was taken away from him, he and blair were epic.

" The only thing that has been real is me and you, and you know that. That's why you are here with me now and you always keep coming back"

Chuck started kissing Blair's neck but she stopped him and pushed him away.

"Damon loves me and I love him, I always thought you and why were It, but I never thought it was possible to love someone this much. Damon knows me and accepts Me for Me and all of my dark side"

Chuck grabs Blair's arm " You're not going to love anybody else , you're Mine."

"I wanted to be, I wanted it so badly but not anymore." Blair kisses Chuck on the face and prepares to leave.

He grabs her and shouts "You're Mine". Chuck pushes Blair against the window and starts kissing her neck and raising up her dress with one of his hands.

"Stop it Chuck , you're better than this. I said it's over"

Chuck full of rage prepares to punch blair but instead punches the window. Fragements of the window's glass fall into Blair and cut her cheek .

He snapped at her, "after everything we've been through, after the news i gave you yesterday, you're going to give up on us because of that self obsessed arse? You're not sorry." he accused.

Blair starts crying and rubbing her cheek, chuck pulls away from her.

You haven't heard from this guy in two years Blair!" He said angrily, looking at her. "He didn't even contact you and now you're breaking my heart to be with him?" He had started shaking, he couldn't believe this was happening, Blair was his, not Damon's.

"Get out Blair! You're not welcome here!"

Blair runs away scared, this man wasn't the one she fell in love with once upon a time. She leaves the empire and gets a taxi back to her penthouse.

Her clothes are filled with her and Chuck's blood, and a big cut is seen in her cheek.

The taxi driver asks: "Are you okay miss, do you need to go to the hospital?"

Blair sees her figure in the mirror of the taxi and answers:" I am fine, I will be…"

_Once upon a time in the land of Upper East, a beautiful girl fled from a beast. _

Nate returns to the empire and finds Chuck with a broken hand and empty bottles of booze.

Nate answers his phone:"You are right about Chuck, Raina. I will always choose you".

_His closest friends begun to retreat._

Raina deals another number " You don't know me. My name is Raina, my father Russel Thorpe is well acquainted with you Mr Salvatore. It's about Chuck, I will explain it all in person. I look forward to meeting you too, Mr Salvatore.

_While enemies plan his defeat_

_Across the river in lands far away, a happy Blue Eyed knight is buying pink peonies and preparing to have a chance in this play_

_And with the beast finally vanquished, that's where most tales would end_

_With one happy princess and a blonde best friend_

"What happened B?" Serena was laying in her bed eating macaroons and reading fashion magazines, when Blair arrived with bloodied clothes and cut in her face.

"Could you just hold me S. ?"

_But in the land where castles come with a view of the park, it's important to remember_

The answering machine in B's phone has one unheard message.

"Can you turn on the machine S?"

Serena does as she is told.

"Blair, this is Damon. I just wanted to tell you I love you and that I am missing you already"

_Where most fairytales end, ours only starts_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

Note:Inspired by 4x20 events


	13. Chapter 13

For the sake of her smile

**Blue Eyed Prince + UES Princess = 3?**

Good morning sleepyheads, looks like dream and dream until your dreams come true wasn't such a good idea after all.

Our Queen B decided to say goodbye to her Dark Knight and move on to someone else - Damon Salvatore that is. Looks as if all those years has finally paid off for a certain Blue Eyes. Sorry C, looks as if B's heart has never truly been yours after all.

I wish the best of luck to the new couple but you know what they say nothing is worse than a devil scorn.

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

Blair wakes up to the buzz of her phone and new gossip girl post. She had told Damon she was unwell with a cold and that a queen needed her rest before ruling the kingdom. As the kind gentleman he was he didn't ask questions and agreed they would meet for coffee the next day.

She holded her cheek and examined the cut, it was gonna need lots of Chanel foundation to hide it.

At the empire Nate was packing to leave for Raina's penthouse. He wasn't gonna stay there anymore.

Chuck entered his room. : "What's going on?"

"I saw what you did to Blair and I am leaving. I am gonna stay with Rayna for a while."

" If you walk out, the door won't be opened for you to get back"

" Don't worry, I am already gone"

Rayna was seeting inside the Salvatore's enterprise, waiting impatiently to meet Giuseppe Salvatore. Maybe this wasn't a good idea she thought.

"You must be Thorpe's daughter, Rayna" He said and kissed her hand. "Your beauty isn't complimented enough by your father"

"Thank you for hearing me out so quickly"

" It was nothing your father and I go way back. What's this about an old building that was burned ?"

" I just found out my mother was in it. I want the revenge my mother never had"

" Chuck has been keeping proof that his father was responsible for her death"

" As much as this sounds entertaining, I wonder what's in for me?" Mr Salvatore asks.

" The hold of Bass's industries obviously"

"You know all the right things to say don't you?"

Rayna smiles and grabs her purse preparing to leave.

"I will be in touch to discuss details"

_A couple of hours later_

Blair was running around W, frantic with all the work she was supposed to finish. She was supposed to meet Damon down at the coffee shop at four, it was now thirty minutes past the time they agreed upon and she was nowhere near finished with all her work. …

"Damon!" she exclaimed, turning to look up to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling as she took the coffee he held out for her and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "I am so sorry for not being able to make it at four. Epperly gave me a whole new bunch of things to do and I am so swamped right now." she rambled as she attempted to find Epperly's note in the stack of papers on her table.

Damon smiled shaking his head a little, "No it's fine I know you're busy here." Damon glanced around the room before his eyes rested on her desk that seemed to be cluttered.

"Need any help?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No no, I'm fine. Take a seat." she said, her hand pointing to the chair near her desk. "If I could just find that note…" she muttered, still searching through her desk. "Found it!" She read through it quickly, and threw it back on the cluttered table. "I just have to finish this blog, then pick up the gift bags for tomorrow's event and we'll be good to go." she said, taking her laptop and beginning to finish her half written piece. "How was your day?" she asked.

Damon shrugged a little as he sat down in the chair, propping his feet up on a clear part of the desk, "It was alright I guess. Had lunch with Serena. She gives us her blessing by the way."

He figured that would make Blair happy at least knowing someone would be okay with them, " My father not really but I've always kind of been a rebel."

Blair stared at her laptop, typing as fast as she could, "Well, Serena has always known about my real feelings for you ever since we were younger. We used to discuss that you and I would be a perfect fit for a Hepburn movie reprise. I know she loves Chuck and would hate to see him get hurt but she knows that I've dreamed of being with you since forever. In fact, she was always the one who encouraged me to tell you." she rambled on.

Blair paused and looked up over her laptop. "You told your father about us?" she asked. She hadn't been expecting that at all. She was both happy that Damon felt that she was important enough to mention to his father, yet disappointed that his father didn't approve of her

"My father doesn't want anything to get in the way of me being here," Damon said looking over at her before just leaning back in his chair a bit. "He thinks you'll be a distraction."

Damon looked up at the ceiling as he sighed, "He's just…a hard ass like usual. Nothing has changed about him."

"A distraction?" she echoed. Things had barely even begun between the two of them and they already had a problem."I'm sure he just wants the best for you." she said, smiling at him.

A few more minutes later, Blair finished her blog and submitted the entry. She stood up and went over to drag him with her. "Come on, let's go pick up the gift bags together."

Once outside, Blair was able to relax a bit more. She looked over to him and smiled, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I promise I'll find some way to make it up to you." That was when he noticed it. He stopped walking and turned her face to the side so he could see better. "What happened?


	14. Chapter 14

The scoop on the stoop or are we just two broken souls?

Blair brushed his hand away from her face, "It's nothing," She said looking away from him. She was hoping he would have been too distracted to notice but she guessed that was just wishful thinking on her part.

"I tripped. Stairs. Ring cut my face. It happens," Blair started walking again after she said that hoping that he would drop it.

"You're doing it again." he said, catching up to her. "You know, that thing you do when you're hiding something from me. I don't understand why you won't just tell me." he said, looking straight ahead.

"Blair I know you saw Chuck"

" I went there to break up with him as we talked."

"I saw him before I came here, when I was having lunch with Serena"

"Whatever he said he was lying, he just wants you to leave me"

" Blair… I saw his hand. It wasn't a ring that cut your face. How can you lie to protect someone who hurt you"

" I am not seeing him again, there's no reason for you to worry. It's me and you now"

" I didn't say anything to Chuck because I wanted to hear from you first and be sure."

" Blair I understand that you are embarrassed. But he can't just hurt you like that"

"I'm a big girl I can handle things on my own, especially this."

"I can't help it, Blair. You show yourself to me with a bruise on your face, and you lie about it by telling me you fell on the stairs. I'm just worried about you."

" I understand if you want to end it"

Damon holds Blair's face so she her hazel eyes are facing his own "I want you Blair, you need to show me all of your flaws, even the ones you're ashamed off"

"Maybe if we don't talk about them, they will just go away" Damon kisses the small tear that appears on Blair's face.

"You are not the only one with a dark side" Damon tells her.

"Are you in some sort of trouble?" she asked, worried about him.

My dad and I got into a fight okay?" Damon said his blue eyes peering into hers. "Are you happy now? You know."

Damon didn't bother to hear what she had to say before he started walking away from her.

Blair stood still for a second, trying to understand what Damon just told her —but she didn't. She raised a bit of his shirt and saw it, A small purple bruise onto his ribs.

He doesn't really need a reason Blair," Damon said keeping his eyes forward refusing to look at her. "It's been going on for a while and it's one of the few reasons why I left the way I did."

Blair's hands moved to her lips, gasping as she realized what Damon was trying to say to her. She shook her head. It _can't _be. Everything suddenly made sense now… why he refused to talk about his family especially his father, why he used to flinch when she gave him hugs back then, why he used to wear long sleeves during summer, why he always wanted to stay an extra hour over at her place… he had been scared to go home. "Damon." she said, moving to touch him but stopped herself for fear of hurting him. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"What was I supposed to say Blair?" Damon asked looking at her. "So what if you believed me? No one else would," Damon said motioning around them. "My father had an excuse for everything and he always will. You knowing isn't going to end that and you _knowing_ isn't going to help me."

"I could have been there for you." she said silently. "You wouldn't have had to go through it alone."

Blair I was scared out of my mind to say anything to anyone! How did you expect me to say anything to you?" Damon shook his head a little looking away from her, "I was a sixteen year old boy that didn't understand why my father didn't love me and now I'm a twenty three year old man who still doesn't have a clue."

"I'm sorry." she said, trying hard not to cry. This wasn't about her. She had to be strong for him. "I just can't believe it was right under my nose and I didn't notice.." she said softly as she moved to wrap her arms around him gently. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through it alone for so many years.."

Damon took in a breath before letting it out as he slipped his arms around her, "I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said softly. "I just don't like talking about this. I'm happier trying to pretend that it never happened."

Blair nodded as she hugged him tighter. "I don't care if you yell at me. I just want you to be okay." she said. She was going to let it go for now. He had admitted it to her, that was a big enough step and she didn't want to push him off the edge.

Damon allowed his chin to rest gently on the top of Blair's head as he ran his hand up and down her back, "I'm okay Blair I promise. There's nothing for you to worry about when it comes to me. It was my job to protect you and I failed you"

"I'll always be worried about you Damon. Even when there's nothing to worry about, you carry me. I" she said softly. She knew he was just trying to convince her that he was okay, but she had seen enough to know that he wasn't.

Damon sighed as he looked back just taking her face gently in his hands, "Being with you makes me okay." He brushed some of his fingers through her hair, "Don't be sad for me alright?"

"I'll try my best." she said, as she looked into his eyes with a sad smile. Her hand went up to touch his, and she kissed the palm of his hand lightly before looking back up at him. "I love you so much." she whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

They just have what they have been looking for

Damon gave Blair a smile, "I love you too Blair," he said softly before leaning in to give her a kiss.

Blair closed her eyes as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her breath hitched as their lips touched for the first time. She leaned up to kiss him back slowly, her stomach fluttering as she took everything in.

Damon slowly pulled back. He smiled at her before taking her hand, lacing their fingers together, "Come on. We do have an errand to run right?"

Blair's eyes widened upon remembering the gift bags. "Oh gosh, Epperly is going kill me!" she exclaimed. "We have to hurry up, we only have ten minutes left!" she said, glancing down at her watch to check the time. Her hand pulled at his, dragging him along behind her as her fingers grazed softly upon her lips. She smiled to herself. She could still feel his lips on hers.

Damon grinned amused as Blair tried to drag him along with her but he happily obliged.

"Your boss seems to have a stick up her ass," Damon said while following her. "How long as it been since she got laid? I'm sure that would get her chill out a bit."

"I'm sure." she said, smirking at him. "Why, are you offering your services?" she asked, laughing as she looked back at him.

Damon laughed a little shaking her head, "The only services I'll be offering to anyone is you so don't worry."

Blair glared at him as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I cannot believe you just said that!" she exclaimed, slapping him playfully. Blair bit her lip as her mind wandered at the thought of her and Damon together. She had always imagined what it would be like, but she never thought that the day would actually come when… Blair shook her thoughts out of her head. They were on the streets for crying out loud. There were other things she should be focusing on.

What?" Damon asked with a smirk as he moved behind her. He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking without her having to say it. "Think of something?" His hands moved to rest on her waist to get her to stop walking as he leaned in, teeth nipping at her earlobe.

"Oh God" she breathed, her eyes closing involuntarily. Her hand traveled up to the side of his head as she leaned into him. Her eyes opened slightly to see people staring at them and she immediately pulled away from him, slapping his arm hard.

Damon smirked, "Oh come on you liked it. Be a little dare devilish Blair. Skip bringing the bags back to Epperly and well…have fun with me."

"You think you're so charming." she said, rolling her eyes at him as she kept on walking, making sure to keep a distance from him. She could already feel herself overcome with desire for him and if he came anywhere near her again, she knew she was going to cave in. She mentally cursed herself for being so unlady-like.

Damon moved so he was walking next to her rather than behind her. He couldn't help but grin a little as he bent down so his mouth could be closer to her ear, "That doesn't even sound a little bit appealing to you?"

Blair stopped on her tracks. His breath made her skin tingle. She drew her breath and held her hands up in defeat. "Fine. You win." she said, trying to suppress a smile.

Damon grinned at her as he allowed her hands to rest along her waist, "Don't act like you don't like it Blair. I know there's a rebel inside of you somewhere just dying to get out."

He leaned in giving her a quick kissed before pulling back, "So. Do we go back to your place or dash into the closest place near by?"

"Well, my place is twenty minutes away from here." she said, thoughtfully as she ran her finger above his shirt. She looked around the place and spotted Chloe's right across them. She could barely suppress her smile as she looked back at Damon.

"Well what are waiting for?" Damon asked with a grin while taking her hand pulling her in the direction of the store, "lets go."


	16. Chapter 16

Funeral of a good girl

Blair followed Damon inside the store. She picked up the first thing her hands found and headed straight to the fitting room, pulling Damon inside with her after making sure nobody was looking.

"Someone's fiesty," Damon teased before he leaned in to capture Blair's lips with his own.

Blair kissed him back, pulling him down to her with one hand as the other quickly undid his belt. "I can't believe I'm doing this." she muttered under her breath before leaning back up to kiss him again.

Damon chuckled against her lips as his hands ran up her legs until they were underneath her dress. He tugged at her panties with his fingers until they were out of the way. This wasn't exactly _how_ he pictured sleeping with Blair the first time but it was different and he was sure this was something neither of them would forget.

Her breathing became ragged as she felt his fingers on her legs. She moved to unbutton his pants, pulling it down along with his underwear. Her breath hitched as she took the sight of him for the first time before looking away, slightly embarrassed for staring.

Damon grinned a little but didn't say anything as he bent down to press kisses along her neck before moving into her. He moaned against her skin knowing they needed to be quiet but he couldn't help it.

Blair closed her eyes as she stifled a moan. The walls were thin and she knew they could be easily heard.

Damon's hand found Blair's leg again as he moved it up so it could wrap around his waist so things could be a little easier. He pulled back a little from her neck so his lips could press against hers again.

Blair steadied herself against him, moaning softly as she leaned down to kiss him back. Her heart was pounding, the excitement brought chills up her spine as she moved against him.

God Blair," Damon mumbled against her lips as he moved into a little deeper. This was better than he could have ever dreamed of. He never thought he would actually have the chance to date Blair Waldorf let alone have sex with her inside the dressing room at Chloe's.

Blair moaned out loud when she felt him go deeper. Her lips moved to kiss his neck, his shoulder, anywhere she could reach as she clutched on to him. She had imagined what her first time with him would be like so many times before, and though she hadn't thought it would be inside a dressing room, nothing could have prepared her for how good it felt.

Damon's eyes slipped shut when he felt Blair's mouth along his neck and shoulder. He brought up one of his hands to rest against the wall near Blair's head to brace himself as he picked up the pace a little.

One of her hands moved to his hair, holding him as she nipped at his ear. "I love you" she whispered. She wanted him to know that even though their first time was happening this way, it didn't mean it meant anything less for her. She threw her head back against the wall as her fingers gripped him tighter, moaning his name as waves of pleasure hit her body as he moved against her.

"I love you," he said back to her as his lips found hers again. Damon's hand gripped Blair's leg a little tighter knowing that he was getting close and he was hoping that Blair was getting there as well.

"I'm almost there." she whispered breathlessly before leaning down to kiss him back again. She could feel her legs trembling as she felt her release coming. Her nails dug deep into his skin, holding on for support as her walls clamped up around him.

Damon moaned as release took over his body, the sound being drowned out by his lips being pressed against Blair's. Damon's hips continued to move against Blair as he rode out his orgasm, his lips moving from hers to instead press against her shoulder.

Blair bit her lip, struggling not to cry out his name. She buried her face on his neck, making muffled sounds of pleasure as they came togethe

Damon's moves slowed before coming to a stop altogether. He pulled back in order to get his clothes situation and once Blair had done the same he leaned back in to kiss her before pulling away.

"I love you," Damon said softly giving her a smile.

"I love you too" she said, smiling at him. "Next time would have to be on a bed though. I want to actually be able to enjoy you for more than ten minutes." she told him, winking as she looked at the mirror and fixed her hair. She looked back at him and smiled as she leaned up to whisper, "We should do this again though."

Blair moved to get out of the dressing room and found herself being stared at by a handful of people. Her eyes moved to look at Damon's, giggling upon realizing that they were probably louder than they thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Audrey keeps her clothes on

Blair felt for the first time, the smell and taste of true happiness and being in lovey dovey mood.

Her phone buzzed, it could be Damon she thought.

It was message from Jack, Chuck's uncle. **We should meet. You know. Business. Only with more clothes and less champagne than last time.**

Jack wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer when it came to meeting with Blair. He knew it was something that he needed to do especially when it came to Chuck and Bass Industries.

"Nice to see you," he said when Blair entered the penthouse, "heard you're dating Damon Salvatore now. Congratulations." Personally he had nothing against Damon. He knew Chuck and Damon had been friends in the past but this was business and nothing was personal.

Blair gave him what was a very obvious fake smile. She hated the guy. Well, hate was probably too strong a word, but she really didn't like him and she didn't appreciate the way he toyed around with Chuck —and her, for that matter. "Too bad I can't say the same for you. What do you want, Jack?"

Jack moved over to the bar deciding to pour himself a drink, "I may be a little bitter towards the whole you know - my brother giving Bass Industries to a immature teenage boy but even I don't want Bass Industries ending up in the hands of Russel or the Salvatores for that matter. Nothing against your precious Damon of course," Jack said motioning towards her, "I actually like the kid. He was over at Chuck's so much I almost thought they were dating."

Blair crossed her arms as she walked over to where Jack was. "How do I know that this isn't one of your sick games to destroy Chuck again?" she asked, her defenses were always up whenever it came to him. She didn't trust him and she had no reason to, so she was going to be careful with what she would and wouldn't tell him.

Because I would rather have Chuck run the company than anyone else," Jack replied looking over at her. "Whether you trust me or not Blair this is going to get ugly. Damon's father will do anything in his power to get Bass Industries only I have the one thing I could use against him to stop that."

Jack paused as he took a sip of his drink before continuing, "Damon still getting the crap beat out of him or has his father learned his lesson?"

"You knew about it?" she said. "You KNEW about it and you didn't do anything about it?" her voice raised, and she could feel her anger boiling inside. "What kind of sick, twisted man are you?" she cried. "Just stop with your chit chat and get straight to the point or I'm leaving. What do you want from me Jack?"

"My fist became well acquainted with his father's face if you were wondering," Jack said taking another sip of his drink before setting it down. "I didn't know until he was close to leaving Blair. It didn't matter if I did anything about it or not."

Jack moved around his bar so he could stand in front of Blair, "I want to know who's side you're going to be on when this thing finally blows up. Damon's or Chuck's. Like I said it's going to get ugly and I'm not afraid to trample on people to get what Chuck and I both want."

"You can trample on me or anyone else you wish to get what you want, Jack, but please… don't hurt Damon. He's had enough of that in his life." she told him. It wasn't an easy choice, but Blair knew that at the end of the day, Damon needed her more than Chuck. At least Jack seemed to care about his nephew. Damon had no one else to fall to but her.

Jack took in a breath before letting it out. He was a dick and he knew that but he also knew if he even breathed a word of what Damon's father was doing to him that they would never get the company. But he didn't really know what that would do to Damon in the long run.

"If his dad is still hurting him Blair you need to tell me," Jack said to her gently. "I'm not saying that as Damon's competition either."

"He's been back for barely two days, Jack. I don't know what's going on between Damon and his father right now." she lied, looking him straight in the eye. She was good at this, she's had enough practice over the years. Damon also trusted her by telling her the truth and she wasn't about to break that trust for a Basstard like Jack. "Don't hurt him. If you do, I'll find a way to make you pay for it."

Jack shook his head a little, "If you're lying to me Blair I'll find out. You can only hide bruises for so long."

Jack let out a sigh, "You have no reason to trust me Blair and I understand why and I don't blame you. I'll probably double cross you or Chuck sooner or later but that's the Bass nature. But I'm not completely evil. If Damon wants help I'll help him and my penthouse is always open if he needs a place to stay."

"He doesn't need your penthouse Jack. He can come to mine for refuge anytime he wants." she said, sniping at him. She wasn't going to let Jack Bass fool her into thinking he actually cared about anybody's well being but his own. "Besides, what kind of help could you possibly be able to give him? The only help you know how to do is for yourself."

"Who do you think convinced him to leave Blair?" Jack asked looking at her. "You think he just came up with that idea on his own? He's a sixteen year old boy stuck in a grown man's body still looking for his father's love and attention. If he stayed he would have ended up _dead._"

Jack moved away from her to go back behind the bar, "Don't believe me all you want but I'm the only one standing in the way between Damon and Chuck. I can get the hell out of the way or I can play referee. Take your pick."

Blair took a step back, her face washed with worry. _Dead_. That was what Jack said. She still couldn't get Damon to talk about it that much. She had no idea it was that bad. "What's in it for you?" she wondered. She had to be really careful, if she was going to give Jack any information, not that she had much of it anyway.

"Nothing," Jack said with a shrug. "I'm going after the Salvatores either way you look at it Blair whether I help Damon or not. Damon doesn't need to be apart of this war, he'll only get hurt. I'm not going to lie, if he stays here or even I even talk to him I'm going to try and convince him to back out and sure I know it looks like I'm just in it for me but trust me…if Damon makes a wrong move in this which I'm sure he already has or you wouldn't be so defensive…it's going to be bad when him and his father are concerned."

"You know what, Jack, why don't _I_ talk to Damon about this first?" she said. "I don't really trust you, and you can't blame me after everything you did just to screw up your own nephew. If you can do that much damage to your own family, I don't see why you wouldn't do the same or worse to Damon."

"Fine," Jack said holding his hands up in surrender. "Do what you want and let me know."

"I'll keep in touch." she said, before turning around and leaving. Blair sighed. She knew Jack's return spelled trouble for everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

Our bodies, ourselves

Blair sat down on her bed watching Roman Holiday as she waited for Damon to arrive. She had been stressing about what she was going to say to him the whole afternoon and decided that she'd just cross the bridge when she got there. She checked the time again, he should…

Blair closed her laptop and turned to face him, motioning for him to sit by her bed. "I talked to Jack earlier, Damon. I know that he knows about your father and your.. situation. I'm worried that he might use that against him and hurt you in the process." Blair breathed in, "He says he's willing to help you. Though I don't trust him.." She hesitated before continuing, "I can't really think of a different way to get you out of this."

Damon shook his head a little bit before looking at Blair, "What's going on with Bass Industries Blair has nothing to do with you and I don't want you to be apart of it. It's not your job or Jack's job for that matter to save me."

"Then whose is it, Damon? Tell me, because I refuse to just sit around here while your father hurts you. Jack told me how bad it was. He said you could have died. DIED, Damon. Do you understand that?" she yelled at him as her tears started to fall.

"Well at least _someone_ noticed," Damon said bitterly his eyes staring into hers, "I'm leaving." Damon turned around and left Blair's room to go down the stairs. He didn't want to deal with this and he didn't want his time with Blair to be taken up by the issues he has with his father.

Blair went out of her room following him. "Don't bother coming back." she told him, before going back in to her room and slamming the door behind her.

Damon's jaw clenched before he turned around to go back into Blair's room, "What do you want from me Blair? I finally told you what was going on and that was probably one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life next telling you that I was in love with you."

Damon shook his head as one of his hands grabbed at his hair before letting go, "What? You want me to go scream about what my father does to me at the stop of the Empire State building? You want me to allow Jack to help? Jack like it or not is my father's competition. Despite what my father does, blood is thicker than water and there is no way in hell I'm going to go to Jack Bass to get help."

"So what do you want me to do? Just sit around here and do nothing and wait for you to die? Damon, you're crazy if you think I'm going to do that." she said, frustrated. "And fine, we _won't _ask Jack for help. But you have to know that you deserve more than what your father is doing to you."

"I don't need your help. My job is to keep you safe, the only thing that stop's me from punching Chuck, is You" "How you feel embarrassed by what happened I understand and want to forget it, I do Blair. "

"I'm not going to die Blair! Why can't you just leave it alone? I don't need to be reminded everywhere I fucking go that my life is messed up. I don't need _you_ to constantly remind me of that." Damon turned away from her. He regretted ever telling her the truth.

Blair looked down as she struggled to keep herself from lashing out at him again. She knew how hard this was for him. She'd just have to find another way. She shook her head, "I'm sorry for caring. I'm sorry if I wanted to make your pain go away."

"Yeah well and I'm sorry for ever telling you the truth so I guess we're even," Damon said looking at her. "I'm going home. I guess I'll see you around."

"You have quite a way of hurting me, don't you." she said, wiping her tears away as she looked away from him. Funny how things could turn upside down in a span of two days. "Just go."


	19. Chapter 19

Time to say uncle

Blair cried her eyes out. She couldn't believe what just happened, but that didn't stop her from worrying about him. She fixed herself up and quickly went over to Jack's place.

"You will make sure that Damon gets out safe, and I will tell you whatever you want to know…

"It doesn't matter if he wants it or not." she said, keeping a straight face. "He needs it, and if you can give that to him then I'm willing to do whatever I can."

"Fine," Jack said. "I'll make sure nothing happens to Damon whether he likes it or not. You're free to go."

"Just like that?" she asked. Things were never that simple with Jack Bass and she knew that.

She really hoped she was making the right decision. She knew that Damon would be mad at her for doing this but right now, she was more worried about his well being. If Damon couldn't forgive her for this, she'll just have to live with that.

Yeah," Jack replied looking at her. "Like I said I don't have a problem with Damon, this has to do with his father."

Jack moved around her to go to his bar, "If you two are fighting you need to make up. I'm sure you're the only person Damon really has."

"I appreciate what you're doing for him." she said. She wasn't even sure why she was talking to him still but it felt good to be able to talk to someone about him. "I know that we haven't always been on best terms, but thank you..I have to go now." she said. He was right. She was the only one Damon had and she needed to patch things up with him. She turned back, ready to leave before stopping and asking, "How's Chuck doing?"

"Chuck is…Chuck is Chuck," Jack said nodding. "He's focused on business right now.


	20. Chapter 20

The icing on B's cake

Blair made her way to Damon's penthouse after seeing Jack. She knew that Damon was still mad at her, but she couldn't bear the thought of them fighting. She was the only one he had and she wasn't about to bail on him - not even when things got hard.

She stepped out of…

Blair knocked on the door softly, before pushing to enter. She saw him, laying on his bed sleeping and smiled a little. He reminded her of the little boy she knew years ago. She walked over to his bed and sat beside him quietly, careful not to wake him up.

Her fingers grazed on his hair lightly as she glanced down at him. He looked so peaceful. Nobody would ever think that the man beside her held so much pain in his heart. She leaned down and kissed the side of his forehead as a tear fell from her eye. "Do you know the last time I felt joy? Chuck had brought me into his darkness , I had forgotten what that it felt like" I'm so sorry. I love you so much." she whispered, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Blair laid down beside him, her arms wrapping around his waist from behind. They could talk later. All she wanted now was to hold him in her arms. She felt her tired eyes closing and fell asleep not long after.

Damon woke up a little while later feeling arms around him. He turned over to find that Blair was laying next to him sleeping. He reached out to gently push some of her hair back before slipping his arms around her.

Damon was kind of surprised Blair came to his place. He almost figured after their argument that things between them would be over but her being here meant the complete opposite of that and he was happy for it.

Jack is drinking by himself at a bar, who would have thought Blair would leave Chuck hilarious how in the fast she was up to trade sex for him.

"And always this time I thought you hated Bart because of his sunny personality" Russel Thorp sits next to Jack and orders a drink.

"Your daughter is quite a catch she called me to town on the basis of our common enemies."

"Couldn't say I blame her she is holding into too much anger"

"What Rayna is proposing suits me fine, your daughter's history with Chuck and Nate Archibald added to the mix. Plus the return of the Salvatore boy. All the things seem messy and juvenile

"Couldn't agree more, what do you have in mind?"

"My nephew is at the edge of a cliff and I learned some interesting facts on Mr Salvatore. All it is needed is a small push"

"Whatever you want me to do. Also I believe there is a box Chuck is protecting in his room at the empire. It would mean the world to me if I could have those things back. I will make sure you are well compensated

_Some are experimenting pure bliss_

_Others have their heart broke when your lover finds confort in your cousin_

_A couple find themselves alone in the darkness of an Empire_

_Jack and Thorp plotting against Salvatore and Bass_

_Be careful Mr Thorp your daughter is plotting behind your back with your enemy_

_Hold on to your sits kitties things are heating up_

_I will never lie to you_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_


	21. Chapter 21

Apathy vs. poetry

_**Spotted**_

_Looks as if Jack Bass isn't the only one returning to the city but __Jennifer Humphrey__ as well. Just because you might have made nice with Blair, J, doesn't mean everyone is ready to forgive and forget._

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

Blair stirred a little when she felt Damon's arms around her. Her eyes opened slowly to see Damon looking back at her. She smiled a little at the sight of him. "Hey." she said softly as her finger went up to touch his lower lip gently. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Damon said quietly. "I shouldn't have reacted that way…I just…I don't want to have to think about it all the time.

"I know you don't." she said, "which is why I shouldn't have pushed you to talk about it." Blair let out a deep breath. "We don't have to talk about it until you're ready."

"After my mother died giving birth to my brother I thought if I could stand it so Stefan would be safe. Then Stefan went to boarding school and I found myself always looking for my father's approval. I knew I could fight back, but I can't hit my father"

"Thank you, for being you" Damon said softly kissing her forehead before resting his head back on the pillow. "I love you

"I love you too." she said, as she moved closer and snuggled up to him. "We're good, right?"

Damon nodded just brushing his nose against hers, "We're fine, promise."

"Good." she smiled, before leaning in to kiss him softly. "because I hate it when we fight. I hate knowing that I made you mad or disappointed you. "When we were little, my mother never gave me her approval but you were always there , kissing my hand and taking me to dance throughout the several rooms of the house"

"No it's okay," Damon said shaking his head a little. "I don't like it when we fight either. I know you did what you did with the best intentions Blair. It was just a lot to take in."

"There's something I have to tell you." she said, avoiding his gaze. "After our fight, I went to see Jack…"

Damon sighed as he removed his arms from her and moved to lay on his bed just looking up at the ceiling. He stayed quiet wanting to hear the rest of what she had to say.

"You know he's planning to take your father down, right?" she asked, sighing as she looked at him. "I went up to him and made him promise to make sure that you don't get hurt. I know you don't trust him, but I think he's really just looking out for you." she said. "For once he also seems to worry about Chuck going into a deep end"

"After what he did, Chuck deserves what he gets"

"And how exactly do you think he'll be able to do that?" Damon asked looking over at her. He didn't see how Jack could make anything better let alone make sure that he didn't get hurt. "Looking for mine and Chuck's interests, and going against Thorp and my father, Jack is a new man" He answered with sarcasm.

"I honestly don't know." she answered. "I'm sorry Damon, but right now, you are my priority. If your father goes down, I don't want you to be dragged along with him. I want you to be able to get out safe." she said. She knew that no matter what happened, Damon was going to get hurt but maybe he could finally get out of his father's shadow somehow.

"The worst thing you ever done, the darkest thought you ever had. I will stand by you through anything. It's you and me, Damon, always"

Damon took in a breath before letting it out. He didn't want to fight about this anymore and he knew that Blair's heart was in the right place.

"Okay," he said simply as he looked over at her.

"That's it? You're not mad, you're not going to yell at me?" she asked. Not that she was complaining, but that wasn't the reaction she had been expecting.

"But no more solo ranger, Blair. From now on we will be on this together. More than anything we are a team, I am gonna protect and keep you safe as I always did when we were little. "

"I remember how I would play a princess and Chuck would be the evil king. You played the white knight that saved me."

" I used to ask you, why did you enjoy playing the same game over and over again"

" I told you that the reason was that it was the only way I knew how things would turn out. I wanted you to save me and kiss my cheek"

"The last thing I want to do Blair is fight with you," Damon said propping his head up with his arm allowing his head to rest in his hand. "I know your heart is in the right place when it comes to me even if that does cause some issues.

"All you have to do is let me be here and love you" She gave him a passionate kiss and rested her head in his chest.


	22. Chapter 22

Just like that scene in Titanic 

Blair was at the Van der Woodsen putting the mean girls to work for the preparations for the Constance gala. She had left Damon with a kiss and he promise to kidnap her when later on the day. She went to Serena's old room to borrow some Louboutins when she saw Little J. unpacking a big suitcase.

"I thought you were staying in Hudson for good? I remember I was pretty clear that you aren't welcome here. I might allow you a free pass on holidays but that's it"

"Things change. Heard you and Damon are dating. Congrats."

"Thank you. What brings you back Little J? Nate is not with Serena so that master plan is over"

"I just missed this place and my family. I thought I should come over to help my dad with the whole Lily being arrested situation"

"I guess I will let it be. But I will have all my eyes on you, one step away from the right path and I will take you down for good"

"I am glad, I want to make things good with you Blair. I wanted to be friends with you, not Serena. Could we go for coffee, I will do whatever you ask me too in exchange"

"I guess I need someone to do some new uniforms for my interns and W. But don't forget. I make the rules here, remember? I can step out, as easy as I stepped in. Let's meet later at my penthouse, this minions shouldn't listen to our talk and I still have errands to do"


	23. Chapter 23

Beast locked in a tower

Jenny came to The Empire after seeing Blair to see Chuck. She didn't really know where they stood after everything that happened but she figured she might as well try right? She wasn't on complete good terms with Blair so she didn't see why she wouldn't try to be on good terms with Chuck too.

"Chuck?" She called out looking around a little for him.

"Been there done that. I really don't plan to go another round with you _ever_," Jenny replied with a roll of her eyes. "I see you're doing so great getting over Blair. You're drunk and high and probably on your way to getting several more STDs."

Jenny shook her head a little, "If anything you should be getting back at Blair or Damon for that matter. While I'm on good terms with both of those people, you shouldn't be surrounding so soon Chuck but then again…maybe you've lost your edge. You two used to be in love"

"Is there a particular reason as to why you decided to grace me with you presence?" Chuck asked, clearly annoyed. She had no idea what he was going through, and did not have the right to comment either. He hadn't lost his edge at all, if anything, he was finding it again.

"No actually I completely forgot why I came here," Jenny said turning around to leave before stopping. "You know Chuck," she started as she turned to face him, "you may think doing the things you usually do like getting drunk and high out of your mind is your way to get your groove back but all you're going to do is further push Blair away from you. Sure, she may start to feel sorry for you and all but all that it's going to show her is that Damon is a better pick. But then again, most guys are a better pick when it comes being compared to you."

Well, you seemed to like me when Nate didn't want you." He shrugged off her comment. "And as for Blair, i don't care anymore. I'm done with her. I tried to be the man she wanted to me to be and the next day she fucking breaks my heart. I'm not trying to win her back, because i do not want her back." He didn't know why he was explaining this to Jenny, it was none of her business.

"And I seemed perfectly fine to you when you thought Blair didn't want you anymore," Jenny replied bitterly. "So don't try to act like what happened was completely one sided. At least I'm considerate enough to not treat the other person like trash."

Jenny shook her head a little, "Forget I ever came here Chuck."

"Already left my mind." Chuck replied dryly, "Sorry my company wasn't as hospitable as it usually is."

"Believe it or not Chuck I almost thought we were friends," Jenny replied looking at him. "You know…trying to help Lily and all. I mean I even felt bad after we slept together because I saw the ring you had in that bag. Which is why I left. I wouldn't have even said anything to Eric if I knew he was going to go blabbing to Dan about it because believe or not I actually _want_ you to be happy."

"You love Blair and should fight for her, instead of staying here and feeling bad for yourself" "You were going to propose to her Chuck," Jenny said shrugging a bit. "It wasn't some high school romance that was getting ruined it was something serious

Chuck's heart fluttered at the thought of him proposing to Blair, and couldn't help but wonder where they would be now if Dan hadn't interrupted it. "Don't blame yourself, we would have self destructed anyway. Damon would have come back and she would have broken me just as easily." He sighed,

Jenny took in a breath before letting it out, "Maybe it won't last. I mean…maybe it's just something she has to do just to know. What's life if you don't take risks and make mistakes right

"I took a risk telling her that i loved her and look where i am now." Chuck stated. "Maybe it won't last, you're right, but maybe it will, and my whole relationship with her would have been a waste. I hurt Blair and she will never forgive me this time.

_**Spotted**_

_A lush in the lockdown_

_Let's hope this Bass survives on dry land_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_


	24. Chapter 24

An extraordinary answer to an ordinary question

Jenny came by Blair's penthouse after her little chat with Chuck. She figured if they were on good terms then at least they could meet besides, if she would have stayed in the city they both would have went head on with Juliet.

Jenny took in a breath before letting it out, "Seems like I missed a lot though. I mean the last I heard you and Chuck were together and now you're with Damon and…Damon's back in the city?" Jenny asked her scrunching her face up a little, "What's going on with that? he just you know..disappeared and now he's back?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." she said, remembering that Damon had disappeared for two years. "But yes, Damon and I are together. I know it comes as a shock to everyone and probably a bit too fast, but the truth is, I've been in love with him since we were young, I've just been too afraid to say anything." She didn't know why but she found herself surprisingly at ease sharing about her life with Jenny. "I'm worried about Chuck though, he didn't take the break up too well."

"Chuck loves you," Jenny replied, "you didn't expect him to be happy about it right? You're the only girl he's ever loved he's probably just you know…heart broken."

"I know that, but wouldn't it have been more unfair if I strung him along knowing that there's someone else in my heart?" she said. "I really did love Chuck. It's not the same feeling I have for Damon. Chuck always treated like another prop he owned and broke my heart over and over. When I am with Damon , I forget who I am, we take care of each other with one heart beating as one.

"I'm not ready to face him so soon. It's been two days and there are no words for what he did to me"

"Chuck is going on a deep end, I want to make amends with everyone I hurt in the past so please talk to him"

"I invited you over to listen not to speak"

"I think you need to tell him exactly what you're telling me," Jenny replied, "I mean…he probably feels like he wasn't good enough for you…that you just left him for Damon and lied to him like everyone else in his life. He really needs to hear this."

"I'm just not sure if I am ready right now." she said, "And I'm not sure I'm ready to face him.

"You know Chuck. If you don't talk to him soon it's probably going to make things worse."

Blair sighed. "I guess I'll go by the Empire later." she said, feeling a little uneasy. She never knew what to expect when it came to Chuck. "Tell me about you, how have you been?"

Jenny smiled shrugging, "I've been good. I just really missed it here. I mean Hudson is great and all but like you always said there are no better shoes and dresses than at the place we all call home. That was your first lesson in my freshman year.

Blair nodded. "So are you going to back to the loft or at the van der Humphrey penthouse? I know Dan's staying at the loft right now but Eric would probably be happy to spend some time with you. I see you two together all the time, I assume you're pretty close. He broke up with Elliot and had a rough time with Damien thrown into the mix."

"We were at least," Jenny said with a shrug. "I haven't really decided yet. I think I might stay at the loft but I'll probably stop by the penthouse to see everyone."

"Blair I know you will never believe. But no matter of what has happened in the past I am happy you found true love, I am sorry it took me so long to realize that I was always jealous of you. You deserve to be happy.

"Well, it's not like I haven't done my share of regrettable actions. Penelope would have gotten too much satisfaction of being the one responsible for the gala's dresses. I know I shouldn't care about Chuck. But you are right I am worried about him"

"I know you will make things right. I am going to head to the loft to visit my brother now."

"Goodbye Jenny, this might the beginning of a beautiful frenemy relationship"

Blair goes downstairs and sits in the living room reading Gone with the wind, Damon's favourite book that he had given her when she was 12.

"Blair do you want some wonderful homemade pie your father and Roman sent" Cyrius asks

"No thank you I have lost my apetite"

"How is that possible, you and Damon are all over each other. You are brilliant and beautiful and remarkably strong."

"You might not know this but it's not all light and bright in here. There's some places devoided of sparkle inside of me."

"Damon loves those too, one would hope"

"Chuck was the only one who gave me those dark sides. He couldn't see the rest of me. Damon says he wants it all but what kind of woman schemes, plays sex games and dreams of old Hollywood movies"

"Well, pretending as your stepfather that I didn't hear the sex games part, the truth is the only way you can be sure he is the One, is to share everything and make amends of your past mistakes."

"What if he doesn't love me anymore, after everything I have done and how I changed this past two years?"

"Take advice from someone who is head over heels for a Waldorf woman, even everything is not enough"

"Thank you Cyrus"

"I guess it seems like we both are under the spell of Waldorf woman "

"Damon?"

Instead of Damon answering the question, Cyrus adds: "I called Damon , I figured you would need someone to help you finish this pie. I will let you two lovebirds alone now. And don't tell your mother I am going bird watching , you know how she feels about me drowning her with all my bird stories.


	25. Chapter 25

You gotta be cruel to be kind

"Damon I wasn't expecting till later in the day"

"Is what you told Cyrus what you really feel. Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Things have been so good with us so I didn't want to bring any heaviness to it and ruin things"

"This time has been amazing, we had sex in a dressing room. I am enjoying every minute with you, I just want to be that person you can bring anything to, the good and the bad.

"Thank you for looking after me"

Damon smiled a little as he brushed his fingers through her hair, "No need to thank me," he said looking down at her. "I really am sorry for getting so upset though. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or upset you with anything. You make me be the better man I never thought I could be"

"It's okay. I should have explained myself better." she said, smiling at him. "Of course, I wasn't able to give you my present since I came to your apartment so suddendly. I was pretty excited to give it to you, but it can wait a few more hours I guess." she looked up to him and place a finger on his nose. "I could stay here with you all day, just looking at your smile."

"Let's go to my room my mother and Serena might be back any moment"

Blair lead him to her room, and they both sat on her bed.

"You got me a present?" He asked curiously. "Why?"

When have I ever needed a reason to get you a present?" she said, grinning at him. "I just wanted to. I was on my way to work yesterday when I saw it and I just couldn't resist."

"That is true," Damon said returning her grin with one of his own, "what is it?"

Don't get too excited now, it's just a little something but I want it to be a surprise. Just wait until I give it to you." she said. She really hoped he would like her present. Blair smiled as she leaned in for a kiss, and then pulled back to look into his eyes before leaning back in for another one. And another one. She giggled softly while her hands ran through his cheek. "You're too good to be true."

"I wouldn't say all that," Damon said giving her a smile. "I mean I know I'm a pretty good catch and all." He was teasing her of course. He was cocky but he wasn't that cocky.

Blair rolled her eyes at him, chuckling softly. "Well, you do have beautiful, sexy eyes" she said, thinking, "and hmm, I love the way your hair falls on your handsome face, and I maybe I think you're pretty hot." She looked up to him and smiled.

"Well you know if you were trying to make me any less cocky saying all of that didn't exactly help," Damon said with a grin looking at her.

"You were always pretty much in over your head already without my help anyway." she said, smiling. "Do you still remember the first time we met?" she asked, thinking back to that day at the playground.

"Yeah," Damon said laughing a bit. "I remember pushing you off the swing and you almost kicked my ass for it."

"Well, you were asking for it. You ruined my… I think it was Marc Jacobs. And the dress I was wearing was made my mom. I got into so much trouble for that." she said, remembering how Eleanor scolded her for not being careful enough. "You were such a prick. There were probably ten other kids in there and you just had to push _me_."

"I liked you," Damon said with a huge grin. "Just be glad I didn't dip your hair in paint."

"You have a weird way of showing it." she scoffed. "You're the one who should be glad that you didn't dip my hair in paint. If you had, I wouldn't have allowed you to be my friend and I'm about one hundred percent sure that I wouldn't let you be lying in my bed right now.

"It was puppy love Blair come on," Damon said grinning. "You can't fault me for that. Besides pushing you off the swing was my way of showing you that I loved you."

You sure do know how to spin words around, don't you?" she said, smiling at him. "I was six and I didn't even know you existed before you pushed me off that swing. You're just lucky I was so nice."

That's only because when I pushed you off the swing you realized you loved me too," Damon smirked looking at her, "don't try to deny that either. You were probably wondering who was the nine year old with the pretty blue eyes."

"You wish. You are too full of yourself." she said, laughing at him. "I had the biggest crush on you back then, when we were eight, I told Serena that you were the boy I wanted to marry. I've always loved you, but I was twelve when I knew… that I wasn't just crushing on you. Do you remember? That was an awful night, and you held me in your arms and told me that you were always going to be there for me no matter what.."

"Yeah I was fifteen," Damon said looking up at the ceiling at the memory. "You were so upset about something and all I wanted to do was protect you."

"I was upset about not being good enough for anybody.. that I was always second to Serena. Everyone loved her more than me, even my mother. That was the first time I ever forced myself to throw up. I didn't tell you, because I was so ashamed. And then you told me something I would never forget. You told me that I will always be number one in your heart." she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Damon reached out to wipe away her tear, "And that will always be true Blair. There are plenty of people here who love you and who will always be here for you not just me."

"I know that now." she said, smiling up to him. "But that doesn't mean I want you in my life any less."

Good," Damon said giving her a smile, "because I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon so…you're pretty much stuck with me."

"You better stay." she said, leaning up to kiss him. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you again. Especially now that I know what it's like to be with you… like this."

"I'm not going anywhere," Damon said reassuringly. "You're the only reason why I would stay in this city Blair."

Blair smiled as she looked deep into his eyes. She knew she could love him forever. It saddened her to know that nobody else loved him the same way she did. He deserved so much more. She could love him with everything she had and it wouldn't be enough.

Blair smiled as she looked deep into his eyes. She knew she could love him forever. It saddened her to know that nobody else loved him the same way she did. He deserved so much more. She could love him with everything she had and it wouldn't be enough.

"What?" Damon asked knowing there was something going on in that head of hers.

"I just wish you could have everything you want. That you could get everything you deserve. That's all." she said.

"Doesn't always work like that," Damon said looking down at her, "I've come to accept that kind of. But hey, this was the life I was given so I have to roll with it."

"It's nice, that you look at it that way." she said, her fingers dancing on his chest. "Someday, you will get it though. Everything you deserve, that is. But for now, you have me, and I'll try my best to give you kind of love that you didn't get from… other people."

"I know," Damon replied softly as he looked down at her. "I think I'm going to do it…you know…the music thing."

"Oh my god, Damon, I'm so glad. I've always thought that's where you belong." She looked up at him, "I think that's a perfect idea.. but, what about the business?"

"My dad can hand it over to someone in the company," Damon said with a shrug. "I don't want it.

"And what happens when you tell your father that you're not going to help him anymore?" she asked. She was scared for him. "Stay with me at the penthouse, please."

"I don't know what's going to happen," Damon replied honestly. "But I'll stay with you after I tell him. Promise."


	26. Chapter 26

Tormented artists break into big time

Blair stepped out of the elevator, a little nervous. She told Damon that there was some place she needed to go in order to become the person he deserved by his side. She didn't tell him it was to see Chuck as he probably wouldn't let her go through with it. This was something she knew, she had to do, something she needed for herself. She had no idea how Chuck would react to seeing her, but she wanted to make sure he was doing well.

"Chuck?" she called out.

Chuck walked into the lounge room to see Blair there, she looked nervous and it looked so wrong, for ages everything that happened between them was so effortless and natural but now it was awkward, it wasn't right at all.

"Look who finally came to her senses"

"I called Nate, he told me you haven't left your room in days. Damon and I are still very much in love"

"So why are you here"

Blair turned around to see Chuck walk in and let out a deep breath. "You look good." she said. "How have you been?"

Chuck scoffed at her comment, he didn't look good, he looked drugged. "Fine." he lied.

Blair approached him, her hand reaching out to his arm. "Chuck, I'm worried about you. Have you been drinking?" she asked, even though she knew the answer to the question. Empty bottles of liquor were scattered all over the place. It was a mess.

"Is the pope catholic?" Chuck replied tiredly, "You have no reason to be worried about me, just worry about your precious Damon." he said, not bothering to hide the distaste in his voice as he walked away from her and into the kitchen to sit on a stool.

Blair sighed as she picked up a few empty bottles and tossed it into the trash as she followed him into the kitchen. "Look at yourself, Chuck. I _do_ have a reason to be worried about you. You need to fix yourself up." she said. "Have you even showered yet?" she asked. He looked like he hadn't even changed clothes.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "What's the point? I have nowhere to be." He hadn't left the penthouse since Blair had visited him that morning when she left him for Damon. "Well, stop worrying about me, it's only going to make things worse."

I don't see how worrying about you is going to make things worse, Chuck." she said. She hated that he was acting so cold towards her. She disappeared off to his bedroom, pulling a new set of clothes from his closet and placed it on his bed before coming back out into the kitchen. She approached Chuck, taking the almost empty bottle in his hand. "Go take a shower and I'll cook dinner for us, okay? Please don't make this hard for both of us."

Chuck nodded his head stiffly, he knew he smelt bad and that he needed to clean himself up a bit, he walked towards his bathroom without saying anything to Blair.

He stood under the water and let it rinse him off as he reached for his razor, shaving himself clean. He got out of the shower and dried himself off before putting the clothes Blair had laid out for him, he walked out into the kitchen again and watched Blair make them dinner in silence, searching for a bottle of scotch, either he had drunk them all or Blair had hidden them.

Blair placed the food in front of Chuck and sat down across him. He looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in awhile. "You need to stop doing this to yourself, you know." she said as she began to eat her food. "I broke your heart, remember? I'm not worth all this." she told him, gesturing towards the messy suite.

Chuck looked at her like she was crazy, "Don't say that." he said quietly, it broke him to see her thinking that she wasn't worth it. "I don't need to stop anything, this is what i was like before you danced for me at Victrola, remember? They say old habits die hard, and i'm just getting back into who i really am." He picked up his food with his fork and took a mouth full, he had been drinking without food in his stomach and it was a good feeling when the food entered him.

Does it look like i'm trying to be better?" He asked her, pointing out the mess of his suite, "You don't understand, business is the reason why we went down hill, it got to my head. Maybe my dad was right, i'm pathetic."

Blair shook her head. "This isn't who you are, Chuck. You made Victrola happen even before we got together, remember? And you can continue doing that. Chuck, you need to stop trying to be better for someone else… for me. You need to do it for yourself. You don't need me to become great, Chuck."

"I'm saying that you _should_ try to be better." she said, sighing in frustration. "Is this really how you want to spend your life? Getting drunk and wasting your days lounging around this mess of a place? You're not pathetic, Chuck. You never were but if this is what you choose to do now, then maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you _are_ pathetic."

Chuck took several deep breaths to calm himself down, if she thought he was pathetic then he knew he really was. "I did try to be better! remember? the day before you broke my heart, i told you that i was going to buy the four seasons, which, by the way, I'm not anymore." He looked away from her, "I was trying Blair, but as usual, i wasn't good enough. So, excuse me if i have been a bit reckless for the past few days."

"But you shouldn't be doing it for me. You should stop trying to prove yourself to other people Chuck. You are worth so much more than the crap other people give you… than what _I_ give you." she said softly. "Do it for yourself, Chuck, because you know you can, not because you want to prove something to someone else."

Chuck sighed, why did she have to be so difficult, it was either he was doing something for himself and being called a jerk, or he was trying to do something for other people and he was frowned a pon, he just didn't win. "You said you would always be here." He said quietly, changing the subject.

"And I will." she promised. "I'll always be here for you, Chuck. I'll always be your family. I'm sorry, if it's not in the way we planned it to be, but I do love you Chuck, and just because we aren't together doesn't mean I don't care about you." "There are different types of love Chuck, you opened your heart to me, your mother and Eva, you shouldn't give up and loose the person you became.

Don't." Chuck pleaded, "Just, don't. You telling me that you love me and that you care about me isn't helping with the situation."

Blair looked away from him. It was all her fault and she knew it. The man in front of her was broken and for the first time, she had no idea how to fix him.

"Look, i know what you're saying, i should change myself for me, but i can't, i just can't." he sighed, "there isn't anything waiting on the other side this time, no motivation." he leant back against his chair and closed his eyes, "maybe i should get out of the city for a while, clear My head." but of course that wasn't the real intention, he needed to get out so that he could continue numbing the pain but without the constant nagging of his friends telling him to stop.

"Do you remember in Paris when I told you I didn't want to be Chuck Bass? I realized that Chuck Bass should have died with that shot. I look back and see that I haven't changed at all"

"Feeling pity of yourself doesn't change who you are. You have first start by earning people's respect and become the better man I know you can be"

"I can't be that person; I will end up exactly like my father. A loner that someone could never love"

"Someone did love you Chuck. You own it to her and everyone else that cares for you and you will be leaving behind if you run away which is what you are doing. And I don't think that man you want to be is a coward. I think he would face what he did"

"I destroyed and hurt the only thing I ever loved."

"I don't love you anymore. But it takes more than even you to destroy Blair Waldorf."

"Your world would be easier if I just left. "

"That's true but it wouldn't be my world without you in it. I risked my well being and came here to warn you, your uncle Jack is in town. I saw him myself the other day"

"He is trying to find a way to hurt me, now that I had you leaving me"

"I just came to warn you, so you can prepare for whatever Jack is planning"

"I always have a way to prepare for what they are planning"

"I should go I still have many preparations to make for next week's gala"

"You have no idea what I have been going through since that night, I am really sorry for everything."

"Chuck… Just be careful"


	27. Chapter 27

Jack hosts a little reunion

After Blair left, Chuck had decided to do bury himself and so some business for the Empire. With a day so full of surprising visits, the day couldn't end without Jack's appearance.

"Your attempt to destroy me will have to wait, I have a meeting"

"I am not doing anything, except getting you the help you need. Wow you look a little unsteady, too much to drink? It's understandable you would come to substance abuse. After all you've been through, mother who wanted your money, stepmother who cut you out of your own company and of course the love of your life leaving you for a guy you would call your best friend" Chuck punches Jack

"You are forgetting my uncle that made me choose between my legacy and the love of my life"

"Ah yes, Blair did jump at the chance to sleep with me again didn't she?"

Nate appears at the empire to get the remaining of his stuff and holds Chuck who is preparing to punch Jack again.

"Hey Chuck what the hell is going on here?

"Look who climbed out of his high horse and came to tell me I told you so" Chuck adds

"I am coming here to make sure you were okay "Nate answers

"I don't need your pitty, get out of my way, before you get hurt"

"First Blair now me, you need some help Chuck"

"Which is why I brought it" Jack answers

"You can't be serious bringing men from a mental hospital to take me down. After everything you have done, I have to be insane to not beat the crap out of you."

"Well they have experts who decide that. Will you go with this gentleman or I call the cops to file an accusation against you"

Nate looks at Chuck with sadness and adds "I am sorry Chuck you should go, it's the only way"

"You are making a big mistake"

Jack shouts: "Sedate him if necessary. I guess you won't be needing this key of the Empire. Don't forget it only works if you work it"

_**We hear one Bass is heating bottom**_

Nicely played, Jack. Russel was told about Jack's little pan beforehand and had been hidden while he watched the whole scene.

"Feel free to take whatever you want from the Empire, including precious works of art"

_**Looks like the hotel isn't the only Charles that needs rehab**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gossip girl**_


	28. Chapter 28

It sucks when you can't find where to hide

After an hour of searching, Thorpe found the box in Chuck's room when the lift opens up to reveal Jack and Nate once again.

"Gentleman what a surprise"

Behind the two men appears Chuck

"Chuck, what the hell is going on"

"Define intervention and good quality of acting

"I didn't enjoy that punch" Jack adds

"It was a long time coming"

"Jack was the one who told us you contacted him" Nate answered.

"You see we are enemies but we have common goal, taking down Salvatore and Thorp. As much I would love to screw my nephew, you using me to do it doesn't seem right".

"Give me that box you put in your jacket pocket .What is in that box was evidence against my father, even if you went to the police implications are small upon a dead 's obvious there's something of interest in that tape"

"Bart murdered my wife , I will take my story to the press"

Chuck holds his arm and adds:"First you stay for the viewing of the tape"

After they all watch the tape in the living room. Chuck stops the video and talks to the gentleman in his living room.

"The time on the tapes goes on after my father left the building, you and the Salvatore were the ones who locked the doors. My father didn't set the fire that killed your wife, you and him did."

Jack interrupts Chuck's talk: "Can't we just call the cops? I am hungry and all you seem to have are olives and hallucinogenic mushrooms"

"We didn't plan it, it was an accident. Giuseppe and I were partners, I had proof that Bart was planning a fire so when I found out he was sleeping with my wife, it was the perfect set up. I was trying to keep my family together and Giuseppe had some unfinished business with Bart."

"Killing the mother of your child to do it" Nate replies

"I thought it was only Bart in the building. He wouldn't leave my wife. It sounds crazy but I loved her despite knowing of her betrayal"

"She wrote my father to end things, she still loved you" Chuck tells him

"That letter was for me, Bart wanted to meet me at the buiding. It was the perfect time to start mine and Giuseppe's plan"

"Your wife loved my father and wanted to tell him in person how she felt that's why she went to the building" Chuck answers

Jack interrupts again: How sad this story may seem, I am gonna order room service

"Me and Salvatore made an agreement I would keep proof of his secrets and he would give me Bass's company and he would get the insurance's money. Please don't call the cops I will pay… I will give you Thorpe enterprises anything you want but I can't let Rayna find out

"Girls can I at least get something out of this , too much gloom here" Jack answers

Chuck holds Russell by his shirt's collar and adds: "Get out of New York and never come back. You will give me the majority of shares in your company and tell me what you have on the Salvatore"


	29. Chapter 29

Who really wants to know my secret?

Serena was bored. She wanted to get out, and party. She wanted to do something she'd regret in the morning. She was sitting in some bar, alone, and even though numerous guys had _tried _hitting on her, none of them were actually worthy of her attention. After everything, Colin, Nate, Dan and Ben, Serena was happy for Blair but she at the same time was jealous of her love for Damon. She would always get bored and find herself another guy. Her feeling of being abandoned by her father maybe could explain how afraid she was of letting herself go and fall head over heels by someone.

A light brown haired guy sat down next to her at the bar and interrupted her thoughts.

"The Red Snapper excellent choice"

" I think it is a Bloody Mary with an inferiority complex"

"Fair enough. So drinking alone are we?"

Serena smiled at the boy. "Yes. Company is overrated." She was curious why this stranger had come over, but welcomed his presence. She ordered another drink, maybe tonight would turn out better than she had hoped.

"You've made it pretty clear you are out of my league. What do you have to lose by talking to me"

"I prefer to not encourage this type of behavior"

" I will tell you what, a drink one question. Tell me why you are drinking alone and I will tell you whatever you want to know"

" I thought I could start over, but it turns out college is high school with more expensive books. There's no starting over, you just keep making the same mistakes over and over. No matter where I go and what I do, my past seems to catch up with me" Serena is surprised how she is spilling her guts to this green eyed stranger.

"So what about you, why are you flirting with a stranger at a bar?" she asks.

"Because I stopped apologizing for my past a long time ago. I decided that for what it is worth you control your own destiny. I do what I feel like doing and just live by my instincts".

"Does that really work? Does that make you happy?"

"It does. By the way my name is Stefan"

"Serena Van der Woodsen." she told him. "I take it you're new to the city?" she asked. If he was trying to get to know people and didn't know who she was, then it meant that he probably was from somewhere outside of New York. "Shall I show you around?"

"Would you rather go out with a guy you don't know?"

"You can't be worse than the ones I do know"


	30. Chapter 30

Maybe guys are like clothes

"Who would have thought a girl could beat me at a pool table game" Stefan was having a great time, he was finally back in New York, he could call himself a newbie since he left town when he was two. Serena…Why did that name sound so familiar?

"I think we already established , the things you don't know about me" Serena answers. They had left the posh bar they met before and went to this little eighties pub in Soho.

"Other than your amazing pool skills, what else?

"That I am having a great time now"

"That I do know. No 5 star restaurants, no town cars and you love places where bad eighty's music plays in the background. I've never met a woman quite like you."

"Looks like we have found a common ground"

"It is strange to find a beautiful blonde like you without a boyfriend on the side"

"Sometimes our relationships seem so simple, no matter what, it just turns into a big mess. And there are days I want to dive into that mess. Then other days I can't help but wonder that maybe I am just a person who doesn't make them work"

"I don't believe that, I think most of the times you fall in love with the idea of being in love. I do believe everyone needs to be with someone that makes them happy. " Stefan holds Serena's hand and turns his head kissing her softly in the lips. A sweet kiss on the lips that doesn't last long.

"What was this?" Selena was surprised, it wasn't her first time being kissed on a first data but this kiss felt difference. It wasn't forced; it was sweet like the kiss you have with your first love

"You should probably say this was what it was. Everything else just makes it complicated" Stefan replies with a crooked smile.

"Perfect"

"I want you to know that I never once took you for granted. Not for a second" Serena smiles and wonders how a stranger she met 2 hours ago has already discovered parts of her she never allowed herself to share with anyone , not even Blair.

" I can't lie to you, Serena. Knowing someone so well you think it's gonna be easier but in a lot of ways it only makes it harder"

"Maybe ignorance is bliss" Serena adds

"That's why it is so easy with us, it feels natural doesn't it?" Stefan replies

"It does…".

_Blair needs to watch her back_

_Serena needs to keep an eye on her heart_

_We hear it might have been stolen by a rock star hottie_

_All bets are off_

_Xoxo _

_Gossip girl_


	31. Chapter 31

C is at the right place at the wrong time

"Your father was a nasty man but I never thought for a second that he would be capable of killing someone"

"Thank you for using your evil powers for good this time"

"I was selfish, I didn't want anyone else messing up with my number one enemy. If someone is gonna take you down, it's going to be me, Chuck. However we still have a common goal that can be resumed into one little word: Salvatore"

"I am counting on you to help me not to lose our family name and the company to some low life Salvatores"

" I wouldn't imagine anything else, but it's already late we will talk tomorrow"

"Goodbye Jack"

Chuck had decided to finally leave his suite to go and buy some more scotch, he had almost gone crazy without it after Blair had hidden it all. After all this dramatic events he needed it more than anything.

He was walking through the lobby of The Empire when he felt it, something wasn't right and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The hotel was running as usual but as Chuck looked around there was something definitely out of place. He started to breath heavily and was suddenly really hot, he loosened his tie as he looked around, searching for whatever was wrong.

Then he saw it, or rather _him. _The man was on the above floor looking over the lobby with a dark object in his hand, he pulled out his arm and directed the object at Chuck, "What?" Chuck said to himself, confused. he quickly moved out of the way and then everything was silenced after a loud bang erupted throughout the Hotel.

Jeremy Gilbert just arrived into The Empire. He knew he had to come here to New York and to go after Damon Salvatore. He would definitely be back at his home in NYC and Jeremy would be the one to show everyone who Damon truly was. He didn't deserve to be happy after hurting his sister. He was on the phone at the time with his sister and no idea what was going on until it happened.

The sound of the gun going off was still ringing in Jeremy's ears but he didn't fully register what was going on until he looked down at his blood stained shirt. He let out a shaky breath as he dropped his phone to the ground before collapsing to his knees.

Everyone in the hotel had gotten on the floor and had panicked looks stuck on their faces. "Everyone stay down!" Chuck called out, "And calm down, everything is ok." He was talking to the public but his eyes were glued on the man that was standing behind him, blood was stained over his shirt and Chuck watched as his knees feel to the floor.

He ran over to him and helped him lay out on the ground, this man was shot because of Chuck. If Chuck hadn't moved, this man would be fine… "Don't move." Chuck ordered him quickly, trying to think of the emergency skills he had learnt at St Jude's. One of the men from the concierge desk had made his way over to Chuck and told him that an ambulance had been called. "Go upstairs and find the man, don't let him get away." Chuck told him as he searched up stairs for the gun man but he was nowhere to be found.

Chuck looked back down at the wounded man, "What's your name?"

Jeremy was trying to focus on Chuck talking to him but the only thing he could focus on was the way his body was going numb and the way he was starting to feel cold. _I don't want to die,_ was the thought playing over and over again in his head.

"Jeremy," he said or tried to but he realized that no words really came out of his mouth. He started to panic then and he could feel the sting of tears in his eyes. Jeremy managed to turn his head to his phone that had practically shattered into pieces when he dropped it and he immediately thought of Elena. She must have heard it - the gun shot. He couldn't leave her. He was the only family she had left.

Chuck had no idea what to do, the man hadn't replied but lips were moving, as though he was trying to. The blood was flowing and without thinking Chuck place his hands over the wound, the blood instantly going all over his hands.

He was hyperventilating, what if the gun had gotten him? he would be in the same position as the man on the floor, and unfortunately he knew exactly how that would feel. The poor man would be feeling all kinds of pain and then the worst feeling in the world, everything would go numb and he would begin to feel helpless. Chuck looked up to see the paramedics entering the hotel, he stepped back and watched as they placed him on the stretcher. He followed them outside and into the ambulance, lying to them that he was his brother so that he could drive with them to the hospital.

_Sirens at The Empire: _

_If you were wondering what those sounds were wonder no further. From what a few of my sources say there was a bit of a disturbance at C's hotel - a shooting to be exact. _

_Could it be this means the end of B's dark night?_

_Be careful B if we hold onto the past too tight, the future may never come_

_Till death do us part_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_


	32. Chapter 32

C is still wearing B's heart in his sleave

Jeremy later woke up in his hospital room. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't dead but in fact alive and couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief. He glanced over to the side of him finding Chuck sitting next to his hospital bed.

"I'm never going to your hotel again," Jeremy said his voice coming off in a whisper - almost hoarse.

Chuck couldn't help but smirk at the man's remark. "Jeremy, i assume?" he said, looking at him. "Sorry, this wasn't exactly how i imagined our first meeting to be like. I got your letter, Mr Gilbert, you told me you had important information on Damon Salvatore"

"Met him a while ago," Jeremy said nodding a little, "he became friends with my sister…it's along complicated story and the more I talk the more my chest hurts so…try to keep your questions yes or no please."

"Sorry." Chuck murmured, "I know how it feels. Yes or no questions? ok." Chuck thought for a moment, "Did you see the man that shot you?"

No," he said looking at him, "I was on my phone…"

Chuck nodded more to himself then at Jeremy, "I was afraid that would be your answer." He sighed, he didn't really have any more questions to ask. "The doctors said that you are in a serious condition, but stable.

Chuck left jeremy's room a little while later and headed towards the exit of the hospital. He had jeremy's blood dried to his hands as well as on his suit. He walked in a daze as it just sunk in, someone was trying to kill him. His whole body began to shake as he moved towards the wall, sliding down it so that he sat on the floor. He breathed heavily, in and out, what the hell was going on?

Blair went to the hospital as soon as she read the blast on Gossip Girl. She had to make sure that Chuck was okay. Blair walked through the halls of the hospital when she spotted Chuck sitting on the floor. "Chuck." she said, rushing over to him. She bent down, "What happened? Are you okay?

Chuck looked at Blair and he couldn't help but smile a small smile to see her. He looked away from her and back to his blood stained hands that were still shaking "i..i saw him And i just moved, i didn't tell anyone, i didn't do anything to stop him, and the next thing i know, this kid was on the floor." he shuddered a little, everything was catching up With him now.

Blair sat down beside Chuck and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault." she told him

"he's in a serious but stable condition, he has lost a lot of blood." Chuck told her, he leant his head back against the wall and shut his eyes, "he was aiming at me Blair, i know that must sound crazy but he was. And i don't know why….why me?"

Blair nodded, glad to know that the kid was going to be fine. "I don't understand. Who would want to do this to you? I know that you're not exactly the most well liked guy in Manhattan but to attempt to shoot you?"

"that's what i've been asking myself since i left the hotel," Chuck told her, "it's either a random shooting, or someone wants me dead, and there's only one reason i can think of for the second option." he exhaled deelply, " but i really dont think that anyone would go that far just for a company.

Blair tilted her head slightly, a puzzled expression making its way to her face. "You don't seriously think it's…" She thought about it. The idea that the Salvatore's would do such a thing wasn't as far-fetched as she would like it to be.

"I'll ask Damon if he knows anything about it." she said as she moved closer to him and took him in her arms. "Don't be scared, I'm right here." she whispered, trying to soothe him. She couldn't imagine how it must feel like to have a gun aimed at her, or witness someone getting shot.

Chuck buried his face in her neck and allowed himself to hug her back, he felt better having her embrace around him once more. He breathed in her scent and he felt wetness in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Chuck said quietly, referring to the night he hurt her.

"It's fine." she told him. It wasn't. It was anything but fine for him to treat her like that after everything they went through together, after everything she gave up for him — including her pride, her dignity. But now wasn't the time for that. Her hands reached up to hold him. "I'm so glad you're okay.

Blair shook her head, "When I told you that I was always going to be there for you, I really meant that." she told him.

Chuck sighed and rested his head on hers, they were like this for a few minutes until Chuck realized that he needed to investigate what just happened, he needed to know for sure who and why he was aimed at.

He slowly got up and reached down to help Blair up, "i've got to go meet with Jack and Nate, but thank you, for being so understanding, even in these circumstances i don't deserve it."

"Go do what you need to do. I'll check up on the kid. He must be alone in the city and he probably needs someone by his side now."

"that's very kind of you," Chuck commented. "I'll see you later." he walked away from her and continued on to the exit; still shaking and turned back to her, "Blair?" he asked and she turned around. "I love you." he turned away from her again and left, not waiting for a reply.

_Spotted:_

_B going to the hospital. Worried about Chuck are we? Don't worry B who would I tell?_

_Serena and her new green eyed beau walking hand in hand through the streets of Manhattan. Young love makes me sick. _

_N and Rayna in a long embrance outside his house. Could it be N is finally single again and R is saying goodbye?_

_And finally Blue Eyes and mysterious brunette at a bar sipping some alcoholic beverages. We never pictured this bad boy as a cheater. _

_Be careful B, your affections for Blue Eyes may now have a little bit of competition._

_Will B stick it out or will she go running back to her dark knight?_

_You know I'll be the one to find out._

_xoxo _

_Gossip Girl_


	33. Chapter 33

D where art thou

_Blue Eyes Gone Missing? _

_It seems as if during the aftermath of The Empire hotel shooting, Damon Salvatore hasn't been seen. Coincidence? Or is this proof that the Salvatores may have had something to do with the tragedy that took place at C's hotel?_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

"Drinking alone in a bar are we? I never thought you were the brooding type" A tall brunette wearing a black leather jacket and some black booties seats beside Damon at a bar.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?"

"Maybe I missed you, maybe I didn't… No rules remember?"

"I needed some time to think that's what I am doing here"

"I am expecting you to buy me a drink just like old times" She makes an evil smirk and puts her hand in his leg.

. Katherine brushed away Damon's bangs so she could see his eyes, "You look better. You don't seem upset or angry anymore." Katherine smiled, "You have to take me to all the hottest places in Manhattan, the best clubs, the best parties and to meet the most elite socialites." Katherine ordered a shot of tequila for both of them, "Let's drink to the maddest beginning of a new decade."

"Oh of course," Damon said with a smirk as he took his short glass, "what else would we do while you're here?" Damon raised an eyebrow at her before downing his shot.

Katherine smirked and swallowed up the drink, she knew she would have Damon's heart once again in her tiny little hands.

"Although I think tonight should be used solely for drinking," Damon said ordering another drink before looking at Katherine, "hasn't been the best time being here and all and well…might be nice to let loose a little. Even if that's with you."

"Deal. Drinks, drinks and more drinks." Katherine stared at the hot spot on his neck, she could smell the blood in his veins, "Umm, why? You should be having the time of your life, no stefan, hot evil girlfriend and all that in New York. Damon Salvatore, you are one tough man to please."

Damon grinned, "She's not evil. What is it with you and this whole evil thing?" He couldn't help but look and sound amused as he picked up the drink the bartender set down for him.

"I'm not exactly welcomed back into this city with open arms," Damon said with a sigh. "It's kind of complicated and we will have this conversation some other time when we're not out having fun okay?"

"You must be Jeremy"

Blair had gone to visit Jeremy as she had promised Chuck. He was just a poor kid alone in the City that never sleeps.

"Hi. So you're dating Damon? Sorry if this comes off rude but…how the hell did that happen?"

"I guess you must know Damon. I didn't know he had friends coming to the city."

"We are not friends, he doesn't deserve friends. Did he trick you with false promises?"

" I have known Damon all my life. I saw his pretty blue eyes. That's what happened.

"He's kind of you know…a dick. Like I get the blue eyes. I'm sure if I were playing for the other team I'd be all over him but…he's just…a dick."

"And you're not? You seem to think you know Damon better than me but you're wrong"

"Maybe you've been hanging around guys who are dicks too long that you can't tell a nice guy"

"He's never one when he's with me, unlike you who as a a stranger has no right about messing up with other people's business."

"I haven't been a dick to you this whole conversation. "

Oh come on. You're calling the guy I love a dick"

"Because he is! I know him. He's a dick"

"This conversation is going around in circles. Think what you want about him. I know better , I trust him that's what comes with love. How about let's talk about something else. Like what were you doing at the empire?"

"Just moved here actually. graduated and felt like getting out of my home town for a while."

"A good looking single guy out on his own in New York. Sounds like a lot of fun."

Not really here to pick up the ladies but never say never.

Aw. Scared they might turn you down?

"Has Damon ever tell you about Katherine?"

"Katherine?" she asked. She had never heard of the name before. Then again, Damon really didn't tell her much about the time he went away.

"I'm not all knowing on their relationship but something was definitely going on," Jeremy said with a nod. "What happened I'm not exactly sure but I do know she's in the city."

Blair smiled, hiding her uneasiness about what Jeremy just told her. Her insecurities were kicking in again even though she knew she shouldn't be worried. Damon did tell her that she was number one in his life, after all. Then again, that wasn't to say that there wasn't a number two or three. He was a good looking guy, after all.

"Enough talk about them." she said, not wanting to dwell on the topic anymore. The more they talked about the other women in his life, the more she'll feel bad. "How are you liking New York so far?"

"I like it," Jeremy said with a nod. "It's…you know different but change is good sometimes right?" Jeremy found that he was actually settling pretty easily into this town. He was so ready to get out of Mystic Falls and actually do something more with his life even if his sister wasn't exactly happy about it.

"I guess it is… sometimes." she said softly. "Change actually scares me. I like knowing how things will go." she told him as she thought back to all the missed opportunities she had just because she was too scared to take a chance on something. "I'm really glad that you're enjoying the city though." she said smiling at him. "You can always come find Chuck if you ever need anything, or you know, just a friend to hang out with.

"I get it," Jeremy said with a nod. "Change is scary and terrifying. I mean here I am on my own. It's the first time I'm away from my sister and I know how stupid that probably sounds. But I don't know. She's practically the only family I've had since our parents died. It's pretty much just been her and me."

"I'm sorry about your parents." she said, her hand automatically reaching for his arm. "You'll be fine though. I'm sure of it." she said, smiling at him.


	34. QuestionsAnswers

ANSWER TO QUESTIONS!

Thank you all for the reviews, I started posting this for myself initially because the idea of Damon and Blair has been quite on my mind for a few days.

Endgame is gonna be **Blair and Damon**, I dislike Chuck and I seriously wish Damon would be on the show and date Blair. After watching 4x20 I seriously hate Chair but it is necessary to include them as this is part of who Blair is.

Secondly Dair never happened, as much as I love them in the show it didn't happen. Dan is happily dating Charlie, I am just waiting for the right moment to introduce him more.

Nate is dating Rayna. I love her character in the show but I will feature her more. Blair dating Nate happened and more Damon's point of view on that will be seen in the next chapters. Damon thought that Nate was better for her and Blair didn't know that what she felt before for him was love.

Nate knows Damon but they socially interact with each other. Damon is older so they weren't on the same class. Yes chuck is best friends with Nate but he was also with Damon in the past. I personally have 2 best friends so that's what happens.

Cheating might happen but not how you are expecting it to be…. The people in question will surprise you.

Katherine is here to stay and create havoc. Little J is also not forgotten.

Gossip girl posts will be present and the new feature of video seen on the show. They seem to have forgotten to feature her more.

I like to concentrate each chapter in a certain pairing or character so you might not see everyone at the same time

Here I am gonna show you how Serena is, in the show they are too worried in creating pairing than showing her side of things. Stefan and Serena all the way.

A character is gonna die, maybe regular or not, you'll see….

Sorry if some chapters have mistakes, as soon as I finish writing I post the chapter. In the future I will do changes needed when I have more time.

Please keep asking questions that I will do a post with answers.

Review and tell me ideas and suggestions, I always forget to add it at the end of my posts =)

Thank you for your support

Love

Gossip Girl aka Atir


	35. Chapter 35

Sex,love and Frankenstein 

Blair was worried, after leaving the hospital she tried calling Damon but still no response. The shooting and this mysterious woman of Damon's past got her worried. All her past insecurities of being second to everyone else, were all coming back to haunt her.

Her mother always considered Serena the perfect daughter. Her idiotic 12 year oldself desperate for attention and afraid of rejection by Damon, chose to go after Nate. She kept telling herself she loved him but a blue eyed dark raven haired boy was always on her mind. Then she lost Nate thanks to Serena.

Then one day she got courage to end things with Nate after finding him unwilling to give her the family ring. She went straight to Damon's place but outside his building she saw him kissing another girl and her heart broke to pieces. After that she decided to go to Victrolla and lost herself into the darkness that Chuck offered her.

She decided to pursuit Chuck, they were both sick and twisted and at least she wouldn't be lonely in Hell. They had both hit rock bottom …

Then one day, after the prom at Constance she finds Damon in her room. He tells her he loves her and leaves for two years. Maybe he will leave again, she couldn't stand it.

For the first time she finally got the guy she wanted to want her back, in a way that brought her pure happiness but also fear. She knew how she felt when Chuck broke her heart, but her feelings for Damon were different. For the first time she knew if it was needed she would give her life for him. There was no world for her if there was no Damon. She finally felt her phone buzz with a text from gossip girl and read what it said:

_Dear beloved_

_Blue Eyes is not missing no longer_

_He clearly wanted to take a view from above_

_One thing about being on top of the world_

_It gives you a long, long way to fall_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

Damon was on top of the roof off the penthouse with his fit on the edge and a drink in his hand just looking down at the city. He had left Katherine after several drinks , he grabbed her by the neck ordered her to leave him alone. He would have to deal with her later.

He didn't know what he was supposed to think or what he was supposed to do. He knew what people thought. He knew people thought his dad and him had something to do with what happened at The Empire but he wasn't apart of it.

Damon took in a breath as he closed his eyes. If Chuck could somehow prove it he would lose everything. His father, the company, probably even Blair no matter what she said to him. He was stupid to think he could come back here and everything would be easy.

But he wasn't a teenager anymore. Maybe having everything he wanted then wasn't supposed to happen now. It almost made him choke up at the thought.

I thought I'd find you here." she said as she approached him. "Talk to me. _Please_." she begged.

"I bet some parents everywhere are looking at their children and telling them bedtime stories. Laying in their beds and waiting for the day to come."

"Damon…Please…I need you to get down. That gossip girl post was a lie.."

"A lie…It may be but it was showing me the person I am and will become. Me and my father are more alike than you think"

"You are wrong Damon. Are you just going to give up?"

" I can't turn into my father Blair. I want to take comfort on you but I am afraid to be the one to hurt you. I am weak Blair, it is like a demon inside me that needs killing"

"You're weak? Everybody is, everybody fails. Your father may be responsible for bad things and hurt. But even though he does it he needs you and that means you can hurt him. Damon you have the power to do real good to make amends. But if you die know all you ever were was a coward!

"Leave! Do you think this is simple? Do you think there is an easy answer? You can never understand what I have been through."

"What about me? I love you so much.. You left for two years, I tried to make you go away from my mind but it didn't stop. I hate it that it is so hard and that it hurts so much. I know you may have a past with things you're not happy about but I lie, I cheat and scheme. I wish that I could help you end this misery but death is not the answer"

"Please Blair let be strong for once"

"Strong is fighting… It is hard and painful and it is every single day. It's all we have to do but we can do it together"

"I know you'll leave me," Damon said softly looking over at her before looking back out to the city. "Sooner or later you will. I know what everyone is thinking too and they're probably right. How can I expect you to stay after that? Who cares if I die?"

"I do.. Don't you understand, I will always be here. I don't want you going anywhere. I couldn't bear it. So whatever you want to do to yourself, please don't do that to me .Please…

She takes her hand hoping he would hold it and leave the edge of the roof.

He doesn't answer but she continues talking. "I'm used to complicated, Damon. I'm not going to leave you because of this. I know you had nothing to do with it." she told him. "It doesn't matter what other people say, not to me. _You_ matter to me."

"You are going to hate me Blair… I have done things…."

"We've all done things we aren't proud of. Only a narcissist could love a masochist"

"That's because you haven't seen the real me yet."

"Please Damon… If you are too much of a coward and not the man I know you to be them go and die. If I can't convince you to stay in this world with me I don't know who else can"

He finally takes her hand and they embrance for what felt for a long time but neither wanted it to be over.

"Get out of this city with me," Damon said softly looking at her. "I'm not talking forever I'm just…talking a day - a weekend. I just need to feel like I can breathe again."

Blair smiled at him while her hand went to cup his face. "I would run away with you anytime, anywhere." she said, pulling him into a hug. "When do we leave?"

Damon let out a sigh of relief as his arms moved around her. He needed someone through this - he needed Blair.

"Tomorrow," he replied. "We can go anywhere. See anything. I don't care as long as it's with you."

Blair nodded as she pulled back from him. "How about Tuscany?" she asked. "We could go to my father's villa… and take long walks through the vineyards and maybe we could even get a jump start on your career in music, you could write songs while I read by your side. Plus it would be a different scene compared to New York." she said, smiling at him. "What do you think?"

Damon smiled while nodding, "LA…Vegas…out of the country it doesn't matter. As long as we're out of this city together I don't care where we go. As long as you bring some nice stocking and lingerie I am up to it.

Damon was teasing with that but then again seeing Blair in her birthday suit and touching her milky skin would be what he calls pure bliss.

"Hey," she said, slapping him lightly on the arm "Don't think I don't know what's going on in that mind of yours." She smiled as she looked at him, excited. "Well, surprise me. I'll pack everything I think I'll need and if I miss anything, we can always go shopping when we get there

"You do like to shop," Damon replied looking at her as he tilted his head to the side. "Although the last time we were in a clothing store together I don't think any shopping happened."

Blair felt her face flushing. "Yeah, that was the best 'shopping' trip of my entire life." she said, smiling at him. "I think from now on, I'm going to drag you to all my shopping sprees. Shopping is way more fun when you're with me anyway." she grinned.

"Oh of course," Damon said with a teasing grin. "We will definitely put 'shopping' down on the list of things we should do on our mini vacation

"As long as I get my 'shopping', I'll put on something nice for you." she said giggling as she pulled him into a kiss. "

"I am sorry" Damon said with a sigh. "I just didn't know if you would want to see me after what happened. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

"You are crazy if you think that I would ever not want to see you and I forgive you." she said. "The whole time, I was so worried where you were. I was so afraid that you would do something stupid and leave just like the last time you went away."

"I didn't mean to worry you," Damon replied as he took Blair's hand lacing their fingers together. "I just needed a moment to myself. If my father did do this it changes everything. I can try not to care but he's still my family."

"I know, I know." she said softly. "I understand that… but I want you to know that you have me too, okay?" she looked up to him. "You'll _always _have me."

I know," Damon replied as he pulled her a little closer to him. "You're amazing Blair and I hope you never forget that."

"I know I am. So are you, and I hope you never forget that too. I like you just the way you are" she said, smiling to herself. She knew she was, but it was different when it came from someone else… especially when it came from him. Blair wrapped her arms around his waist as she gazed at him. "I'm here to listen if you want to talk." she offered. "Only if you want to." she repeated, so that he knew there was no pressure.

"I know," Damon said giving her a small smile as he slipped his arms around her before sighing. "It's just hard to wrap my mind around all of this you know? Like if my father did do what he did then…why? Why would Bass Industries be worth that much to him? Or hurting Chuck for that matter?"

I'm sure he has his reasons." she said. She really had no answers to all of his questions either. There was only one person who could do give him that but she knew that getting him to ask his father would be dangerous. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest, her hands pulling him tight. "We could look into it, do a little investigation of our own if you want.. as long as we keep it on the down low and we don't get caught.. so that I'm sure you're safe."

"You and me investigating…scheming…plotting…who knew?" Damon grinned a little as his fingers played with the ends of Blair's hair. "We can do that. As long as we don't get caught we won't get in any trouble. I don't want to bring you down in this."

Blair grinned back at him. "It's about time you entered my world. I can be bitchy enough for both of us. We won't get caught. And if we do, I would gladly go down with you." she said. "But I'm sure we won't."

Damon grinned as he moved an arm around her shoulders to lead her back inside the penthouse, "We'll go down together then? Sounds hot."

"Yeah?" she grinned back devilishly, pulling on his shirt and kissing him as she opened the door to his room.

"Mhm…" He mumbled against her lips as he kissed back. One of his hands came up to rest on the side of her neck as he stepped back into the room with Blair using his foot to nudge the door closed.

Note: Timeline , Damon left at the end of 2x24 and returned sometime between 4x09/4x10


	36. Chapter 36

Be careful of what you wish for

Damon lead Blair inside his father's office before shutting the door behind him. No one was really there so it meant for easy access and besides, even if people saw him walking around they wouldn't suspect anything. He motioned for Blair to just start looking around before he took a seat behind his father's desk.

He started opened up some of the drawers looking through a few files he had lying around. He didn't know _exactly_ what he was looking for but he figured when he found it he would know.

Blair went over to search through the desk, making sure to put everything right back where she found them. She glanced at Damon as he rummaged the drawers. She quickly moved to the laptop, opening it to find that it was protected by a password.

"Damon!" she whispered, motioning for him to come over. "Would you have any idea what his password could be?"

"With my father it could be anything," Damon replied in a whisper as he moved over towards Blair. He sighed a little as his fingers moved along the desk. He found that his father had written the password code under the desk in case he had finally got access.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking for," Damon confessed as he started going through the folders on his father's laptop.

"Check all the folders in his email. There might be something in there." she said, as she moved to search through the other drawers in the room. Blair walked past the drawers and came across a safe. She looked over at Damon, still looking through the files in the computer. Blair pressed her ear and began to turn to lock. She had gotten used to doing that over the years when she helped Serena unlock her mom's safe.

Within a few minutes, the safe was open and Blair began to look through everything that was stored in it. A folder labeled 'Bass Industries' caught her eye and she took it out. "I think I found something."

Damon turned his attention away from the laptop when Blair said something and grinned, "Expert at cracking safes? What are you some kind of bank robber?" He was teasing of course as he got up and walked over to her.

Damon took the folder from her and began flipping through the pages before walking over to the desk to lay them out. He looked at them confused. Some were pages that were typed up, others were newspaper clippings.

"I don't get it," Damon said as he continued to lay pages out on the desk. Some of the newspaper clippings were talking about another company Bart had that was taken down by a fire, "why would my father care about this?"

"I don't know." she said, her hand reaching to take a better look at one of the articles. Something about this seemed so familiar. "Oh my god. I remember this, Chuck told me before that his father had purposely burned down his own building." she told him, trying to piece it all together. "Weren't Bart and your father partners in this company?"

"Yeah they were," Damon replied glancing over at her before looking through some more of the papers before stopping at one. His face seemed to go completely pale and suddenly he felt like he was going to be sick.

"B-Blair…"

"Damon, are you okay?" she asked, noticing Damon go pale. She placed her hand on his cheek, to make sure he was fine before looking over to what Damon was looking at, her eyes scanning it quickly. Fire.. woman.. identified as Giuseppe Salvatore's wife.. Blair's eyes widened. "I thought.. I thought your mom.." she turned to Damon, "oh my god" she whispered pulling Damon to her arms.

For one of the first times in Damon's life he was completely speechless. He had nothing to say but what could he say? What his father told him about his mother had been a lie.

Blair contemplated on whether or not she should take the files with her. If his father found out it went missing, Damon might get in trouble. "Sit down." she told him, as she took out an external drive she brought with her just in case and began to copy the files from his dad's computer. She took out her phone and took pictures of all the documents and newspaper clippings in the folder before putting it all back into the safe.

"Come on, let's get out of here." she said, as she grabbed the external drive and placed it in her bag. She knew that Damon was probably no longer in the mood for this right now and they had to get going before they got caught. Blair took his hand, squeezing it softly as she looked at him.

Damon was quiet on the way back to Blair's penthouse. He was trying so hard to wrap his mind around everything but he just couldn't. His father told him that his mom just left one day out of the blue but this…

It all made sense now: an eye for an eye, a loved one for a loved one.

Blair sat beside Damon on her bed. She moved to hold him in her arms. She noticed that he hadn't uttered a single word since they left, and she let him be knowing that this was a lot to process. She had already figured it out. Bart had killed Damon's mother. That was why Damon's father had wanted Chuck dead. Bart had paid the newspapers so the truth would be hidden. The fire was an accident no body, no death. The truth would be hidden. She thought ,as Nate had told her earlier, that Raina's mum was the one to die at the fire. It seems that using Thorp's guilt would be a valuable weapon for Bart and would help him hide the true facts. But she had a lot of questions still. Where was Raina's mother if she hadn't died? Did Bart kill Damon's mother intentionally? "Why would she be at the building? The fire was planned… could it have been a murder, not an accident that Damon's mother was there? If so, why?

She looked at Damon. She couldn't imagine what he must be feeling right now. Her arms held tighter as her head rest against his. He didn't deserve this.

Damon continued to stay silent as he allowed himself to relax in Blair's arms. Everything he had been told about his mother was a complete lie. She didn't just run away and leave - she was killed.

"You know this changes everything," Damon finally said his voice coming out quiet, "I can't just sit back and not do anything."

"I know." she whispered. "And I'll be right behind you, no matter what happens." she promised. She hated that he had to go through this. As if he didn't have to go through enough already.

"It all makes sense now," Damon said softly. "Why he's so angry…Bart destroying that company destroyed our lives - destroyed his life."

"I wonder why your father never told you the truth." she said softly. "If Bart killed your mother, why go through lengths to hide it from you?" She still had so many questions. Some things didn't add up.

"I don't know Blair," Damon said as he pulled back. "I don't know." Damon got up from the bed and instead just walked into the bathroom shutting the door. He took in a deep breath before looking in the direction of the mirror.

He didn't understand how his father could hide this from him. He didn't understand how his father could hide this from everyone. But now he understood. He understood why his father was so angry and lonely and upset. He always said that Damon reminded him so much of his mother.

Damon didn't realize what he had done until it already happened. The glass of the mirror was shattered to pieces, some of it landing inside the sink. His knuckles were bloody but instead of coming out of the bathroom he just sat on the floor with his fingers gripping his hair.

Blair watched silently as Damon went inside the bathroom. She figured he needed a little time to himself so she took her bag and got the video tapes and envelope she slipped in earlier. She was about to watch the video when she heard a smashing sound coming from her bathroom.

Panicking, she quickly rushed to open the door to find her mirror shattered and Damon sitting on the floor, hand covered in blood. "Oh Damon," she whispered as she knelt on the floor in front of him. She tilted his chin up so that he was facing her. "It's hard, I know it's hard. Just let it all out." She moved to sit beside him, pulling him towards her so that his head was resting on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay.."

"How is any of this going to be okay?" Damon yelled as he pulled away, "How Blair? Tell me how? It's not…it's not just magically going to be okay one day. I'm just going to wake up and say 'gee Bart Bass set a fire to a company that killed my mother I guess I can just move on with my life like it's never going to happen'."

Damon shook his head as his fingers grabbed his hair again, "Wake up Blair! This isn't some fairy tale where everything is going to end up okay. There is no happily ever after, there is no fade to black, there won't be any god damn credits at the end of this."

Blair fell silent as Damon yelled at her. It hurt. Him yelling at her hurt, but she reminded herself that he was just mad and frustrated. Tears began to fall on her face. "I know that it seems impossible right now, but one day you _will_ be able to deal with this and move on with your life. You don't have to be stuck in your pain forever. You deserve to be happy, and you can be. It's such a shame that you don't believe that." she said softly, as she stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll be right outside if you need anything." she said, before closing the door behind her.

She wiped away her tears, only to be replaced with more. It was clear to her that no matter what she did, she could never make him truly happy. She couldn't take away all of this.

Damon sat on the floor for what seemed like forever. He just felt….numb. He felt numb and completely empty. He wanted to put on a fake smile for the world - for Blair but he couldn't.

He pushed himself up off the floor and walked out of her bathroom but kept a distance from her, "I can't….I can't bring you down with this - with me," he said softly his voice choking up a bit as he looked down, "I'm broken and I shouldn't be selfish to make you the one to fix me."

"I want to." she said softly. "It's you and me against the world, Damon. I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to allow you to let me leave you. Do you understand?" She walked towards him and cupped his face to look at his eyes with her own tear filled ones. "I love you and I _want_ to be there with you, even in your darkest and weakest moments… _especially_ then. I'm not going to pretend that this isn't hard for me too, but I know that it will be harder for me to watch you go through this alone."

"Me and you against the world huh?" Damon asked giving her a little smile, "Even if that means me and you against Chuck?" He knew he probably shouldn't have asked but it needed to be put out there. What he found out changed everything and it completely changed the game.

We are Damon and Blair. Blair and Damon. The worst thing you ever done, the darkest thought you ever have. I will stand by you through anything. Even if it means going up against Chuck." she said nodding, although she hoped they wouldn't have to reach that point.

"I love you," Damon said softly looking at her, "and I have no idea what I did to deserve you…"

"You always made me feel like the princess that I wanted to be, even when everyone else didn't." she said, smiling a little. "You still do. I just want to make you feel the same happiness that you've given me, more even, if I can."

"You'll always be my princess," Damon said with a smile as he moved his arms around her pulling her close, "maybe one day my queen."

"Your queen." she echoed. "I like the sound of that.. maybe one day." she whispered as she leaned up to kiss him, slowly but intensely as if her life depended on it.

Damon kissed back as his good hand came up to cup the side of her face. He let his lips linger on top of hers for a moment before he pulled back and glanced down at his bloody hand.

"Should probably clean that," he said with a sigh before looking at her, "and fix your bathroom…"

Blair smiled. "Yeah we do." she said, as she led him back to her bathroom. She held his hand through the running water to wash away the blood. She took a towel and dried it gently before opening the cabinet to get medicine and bandages. "I'm trying to come up with a story to tell my mother as to why my mirror has a hole in it." she said, as she began to put some medicine.

"You were brushing your hair too hard and the brush to flew out of your hand?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow. "Sounds legit enough to me."

Blair rolled her eyes, laughing a little. "As if anyone's going to buy that." She began to wrap the bandage around his hand, making sure she didn't hurt him. "I can always have someone come by and fix it. I just have to make sure my mom doesn't come anywhere near here."

Damon grinned, "Block your bathroom off with caution tape I'm sure she'll stay away from it then." He was teasing of course, if anything that would draw in Eleanor's attention even more.

"I don't know what you're going to say to her but hopefully it can be fixed before she comes in and starts raising hell about it.

"All done." she said, letting go of his hand. "I'll have someone come by to clean this mess up in the morning when my mom leaves for work. You should go rest. It's been a long day." she told him as she walked out of the bathroom and went into her closet to grab a nightgown.

Damon sat down on Blair's bed before laying down, his feet still touching the floor. He stayed quiet as he looked up at the ceiling before finally speaking, "Are we still going to Tuscany?"

Blair went inside the bathroom to change, and came out in a few minutes. "If you're still up for it." she replied, as she laid down on the opposite side of the bed so that her head was beside his. " As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter where we go"

Damon nodded as he turned over to lay on his side so he was facing her, "I still want to go. We can go for a few days and then come back and deal with all of this. It will be our time out, no Chuck, no drama. I just want to have some fun with my girlfriend for a while."

"You just called me your girlfriend." she said, looking over to him.

"I thought that's what you were," Damon said looking over at her trying not to let a worried expression cross his features.

Blair chuckled. "Relax. It was just the first time you've ever called me that. That's all. " she said, looking back up the ceiling. "I like the way it sounds when you say it."

Damon grinned a little as he leaned in to kiss her forehead, "I'm glad you like the way it sounds because I don't think it's going to change anytime soon…at least I hope it doesn't."

"It won't." she promised. "I'm all yours." she said smiling as she looked up at him. "I can't wait to spend the next few days alone with my _boyfriend_."

Damon smiled as he kissed her before pulling back as he closed his eyes, "I love you."


	37. Chapter 37

The most unexpected places

**Note: this happens prior to Blair and Damon arriving to his father's office**

_On the Upper East Side_

_The possibilities are endless_

_Winston or Cartier_

_Chanel or Dior_

_Eventually even the people with everything have to choose_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

Serena woke up feeling refreshed, less than 8 hours ago she met a guy that messed up with her head in many ways not thought possible, but at the same time she felt he had known her since forever.

Blair apparently should be out for the day with Damon and Dorota should be out making shore everything for the Constance gala was going as planned , she thought. Again she felt lonely, Blair was always the fairytale person, for Serena life was a much bigger mess. She had changed numbers with Stefan but she wondered if she should eventually call him or forget him. So many doubts were driving her insane. Call or not call? Was she ready to move on from all Nate/Dan mess?

Apparently she had a new message on her phone, her heart skipped a bit when she saw the name: Stefan. "Serena you are girl who dates many guys and has fun, but never fell in love with a stranger" Serena said out loud.

She got some courage and head the text: "Serena, you might not be a morning person but I am ready to kidnap you and show you my early morning healthy routine. Unless you are too scared to venture on the Stefan's early wake up call. I promise no fancy places and limos, only a vespa, coffee and many bagels, call me"

She decided to call Blair instead, so she could give her some help as all heart related matters Serena sure needed help, enough mistakes already done so far.

After three rings, Blair picked up:

"What is it Serena, Damon and I are in the middle of a scheme, and you know how I feel about being interrupted when the games is on. Especially if it's Lonely Boy related"

"It's not about Dan, I met someone last night, it was different I feel different. But I am lost with everything that happened I don't know if I should trust my instincts again. I don't know what to do. I have whole new appreciation on big love now."

" Well, I find really sexist it has to be the girl to run after a guy, and Serena Van der woodsen knows better than this. I am worried about you , for the past weeks you just don't sleep properly, you have eaten like four peanuts and a banana and you spend your time looking out of the window staring at the horizon like an old navy widow."

"B, I know that it hurt loosing Dan to my cousin Charlie after finding my true feelings, but maybe I could be losing a good opportunity or not. And don't tell me to do a list of pros and cons I will ask Eric to do that"

"Lists are for kids, you require a meditated state. I find mine by watching Dorota feed the ducks. You can borrow her as long as she is back by dinner"

"But ducks and Dorota, can't compare to shopping."

" That's it seek a perfect dress for the gala and follow your heart to the perfect guy"

"Ok sensei I have nothing to loose. But you B pay attention, when it comes to Damon scheming doesn't sound good, don't forget he is not Chuck"

**Break**

**Note: The timeline is now the end of last chapter**

Serena decided to go to Chanel with Eric. She holds two dresses, one quite informal and classic which symbols Dan and the other more sexy and edgy which symbols Stefan.

"I don't know I don't have anything this classy, but the other I can wear everywhere. Maybe I should get both"

" I thought the point was to choose. "

_Attention party people_

_It seems that Katherine the evil seductress is headed to Blue Eyes penthouse_

_Blair's knight has added some fire to the relationship_

_Wheter you are a saint or a sinner_

_The afterlife never looked so good_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

"Great drama alert by gossip girl. Anyhow should I choose a saint or a sinner dress?"

"Dan versus new boy is bad enough. I am not gonna touch saint versus sinner. See you later."

"Thank you my dear brother"

After a while of thinking Serena made a choice , she took the dress to the counter and was ready to pay, when Jenny appears by her side.

"Not sure if it's your color Serena"

"What are you doing here?"

" I assume you mean how has Lily accepted my poor behaviour as a result of a really strong depression of seeing my father marrying someone else"

" You have yourself to blame for messing everything and if you are looking for my forgiveness don't. "

"Blair did accept me. Luckily I didn't came here for that, let me see I heard something interesting from Eric. Let me think ... a name.. Stefan. I guess you won't want him to know all your dark secrets. What a shame a new found love, so soon you forgot my brother. Blair loves Damon, Chuck loves Blair, Nate loves Raina and Dan loves Charlie. But you poor Serena there's no love for you. It must be a shame and embarrassment to have you as a girlfriend."

Jenny left, leaving Serena speechless. She was making a mistake she should just call Stefan. She chose him but it was all a mistake, she should choose nobody.

After six rings he picked up.

"Sorry Serena , it is hard to follow traffic when you are on a vespa and holding two cups of coffee ."

" I just wanted to tell you, we shouldn't do this... meeting I mean"

"Why not? I am not a killer Serena, or a stalker for the matter, after ten tequila shots last night you should feel safe with me"

"It's not you, it's me. There's so much you don't know about me"

"Too bad, because you have to explain me that in person as I noticed a blonde woman in a purple sexy dress outside Chanel" With that the call ended, and Serena turns around to find Stefan right behind her, stepping out of the vespa.

"How did you find me? And don't say gossip girl, as you are not from here I am sure you haven't subscribed"

" Well there's something called gps and a phone number that can be used on an iphone. You were taking too long to answer me, that I thought I wouldn't let you say no."

"I am sorry you came here, but I can't do this. Does this still have name, there's not even an us, we are just two strangers, we talked that's it."

" What do you mean this? We are just having coffee and some fun, I am not putting a ring on your finger"

" Once again I am sorry you came all the way here. "

"The way we left things yesterday, I didn't like it"

"The thing is I got home yesterday, planning on doing what I always do. Gossip with my girlfriend, looking at the following nights' best social events. Write in my journal, like I have ever since I was sent to rehab this year. My father gave me one when I was ten but I had never used it before. But now I write everything out, everything I am feeling. This little book i hide behind this real old shoe box under my bed. But then I realized I would be writing things I shouldn't be writing about and a whole bunch of feeling.

"What would you write?"

" I would write, dear diary today I remind myself it's okay to give up, don't take risks stay with the status quo. Drama, it's not the time now. But my reasons aren't reasons, they are excuses, all I am doing is hiding from the truth and the truth is... I am scared Stefan... I am scared if I let myself be happy for a second, the world will come crashing down again and I don't know I will be able to survive more mess. There's so much you don't know about me...

"Do you wanna know what I would write? I met a girl, we talked, it was epic, then the sun came up and reality set in. All this is reality right here" Then he kisses her, a strong passionate kiss, he tried to show her his feeling with just one kiss. "I don't want to know your past, the only thing that matters to me now is your heart and if you let me I will hold it and protect it. Will you lend me your heart?" He takes out his hand waiting for an answer.

Stefan's hair looks gold as the sun shines upon them, his eyes have a green sparkle that makes Serena's heart skip a bit. She doesn't answer and then he continues talking

"I remember the first time I saw you. I could have sworn you were an angel. Or a goddess or something…" He trails off, tilting his head in the endearingly awkward way that always makes her smile. "You walked right up to me. I didn't get it. Still don't get I how meeting you yesterday changed me."

"What do you mean?" she asks with a laugh, tilting her head up to look him in the eyes.

"I mean you. And me. And all that." He starts speaking in short, choppy sentences, which he does whenever he's nervous. She's learned to recognize it by now. A little grin spreads across her face, and just when he thinks she's truly laughing at him, she reaches out to take his hands into hers. "I choose you Stefan let's take risks together"

_Everyone knows you can't choose your family, but you can choose who to give your heart_

_You know you love me_

_Xoxo GG_

**Breakkk**

Damon was at the penthouse that afternoon in his room. He had a suitcase laid out as he placed some of his clothes inside with his good hand. He was happy to be getting away with Blair for a little while but his mind kept going back to what they recently discovered about his family and the Bass family.

Damon looked up when he heard the door to his room open and saw Katherine standing in the door way, "Hey," he said with a grin before he went back to packing, "how is New York treating you so far?

I've been missing haven't I?" Katherine smiled, New York had been treating her well, especially all the guys in New York. "What did I miss? I've been lying low for a bit so gossip girl hasn't been filling me on all your dirty details." Katherine tied her hair up, the summer had started to really show, and it was way too hot to have her hair just everywhere, "Like my tan?" she winked.

Damon smirked a little as he stopped packing to just sit on the edge of his bed, "It looks nice I must say." It was hard not to flirt with Katherine but as long as it didn't cross that line everything would be fine.

"It's just…drama," Damon said with a sigh. "I don't really want to get into it right now."

Katherine smirked, here Damon was in a relationship with Blair, yet still up to his old ways, flirting with her. "Thank you" she giggled as she made herself comfortable on Damon's bed. "Drama, oh Damon you should know Drama loves you, you'll never escape it, no one will, not when you live on the upper east side."

"Shame on me for thinking that I could change that," Damon said with a roll of his eyes before glancing over at her. "So tell me what have you been doing while you were missing in action? Any new guys I should know about?"

"Yes shame on you Damon Salvatore." Katherine said lightly flicking his cheek, " Which reminds me, where do you keep your liquor stashed?"


End file.
